


Butler

by Staryday



Category: Gundam Wing, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staryday/pseuds/Staryday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero accepts a job as Harry Potter's new butler. Hilarious (and sexy) hijinks ensue. Harry/Heero pairing Alternate Universe! Non-Magic AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Harry sat in the backseat of his father's sleek, brand new Ferrari F60. It was blue with a white racing stripe over the hood. The interiors was black Italian leather. The top was down and the wind played with Harry's hair as he whooped with delight. In the front seat, James and Lily smiled, laughing at their son's elation.

“Dad, this thing's great!” Harry yelled over the rushing wind.

James looked over his shoulder with smile. “As new as you can get. Never been driven until right now!”

Harry leaned forward. “Does this mean I can have the old Ferrari now that you have this one?”

“Harry,” Lily scolded. “You know how I feel about you having your own car.”

The teen rolled his eyes. “I'm seventeen mom, almost eighteen. You're going to have to get over it.”

“Don't speak to your mother that way,” James ordered. “We'll talk about you getting your own car later. For now, just sit back and enjoy the ride.”

The man shifted gears and gave it some gas, making Harry cheer with delight and Lily laugh nervously. She wasn't as into fast cars as her husband and son but did enjoy the feeling of flying down the open road with the wind whipping her hair. So long as it was her husband driving, she felt safe.

James reached over and took his wife's hand, dispelling the last of her nervousness completely. She smiled at him and let out a cheer of her own, making her son in the backseat laugh.

“That's the spirit mom!”

Up ahead a street light appeared, glowing red. James pressed the breaks but the car didn't slow. He pushed harder, slamming the pedal all the way to the floor, but still the car gathered speed as it flew down the hill.

“James dear,” Lily called. “The light's red, you need to slow down.”

“No way!” Harry laughed. “Run it dad! Be a rebel like when you were a kid!”

James ignored them both, reaching in between the seats for the emergency break. He pulled it hard but it did nothing to slow the runaway car. As they drew nearer to the light, James laid on the horn, holding it down to make as much noise as possible. They flew the intersection, inciting honks and screams of rage.

“Holy shit dad,” Harry gasped, looking behind him at the vehicles that had skid to a stop. “I was just joking...”

Lily turned to her husband, noticing right away that his face was pale. He was gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white.

“James?”

“Put your seatbelt on,” he ordered. “Harry, sit down, seatbelt, now!”

Lily hurried to do as she was told while Harry was slower to comply. James tried the breaks once more, desperate. Nothing happened as the car continued to speed down the hill with it's momentum. They were nearing eighty miles per hour. The limit was sixty.

“James, what's going on?” Lily screamed.

At the bottom of the hill was another intersection, this one far larger than the first. It didn't allow anyone to go straight, forcing people to turn left or right or drive into a lake.

“The breaks are gone,” James said tersely, his teeth grinding together. Lily gasped, looking behind her to make sure Harry was buckled up tightly. “Are you both strapped in?”

They said yes shakily.

“Okay, I'm going to throw the car into park and hope to God it stops us,” James explained. “I want you two to brace yourselves.”

“Dad, you can't just throw a car into park! All that'll do is ruin the transmission, it won't actually stop the car!”

“I'm hoping it will force the engine to seize which will slow us down enough to come to a stop naturally. Now sit back and hold on tight.”

James felt Lily grab his arm and managed to spare a glance at his terrified wife. He took a deep breath, once again laying on the horn to notify anyone around them to watch out. With a deep breath, James threw the car into park. They heard a sickening crunching sound and the car lurched. Lily screamed as the tires spun, sending the car into an abrupt turn. James tried to compensate but the wheel locked up. The brand new Ferrari flipped, the car rolling like a log down the rest of the hill. The Potter family screamed and were unconscious by the time the car came to a stop at the base of the hill.

*!*!*

Heero typed away at his laptop, the keys making little noise as he worked. His fingers were nearly a blur as with years of experience he could type nearly one hundred words per minute. The fact that his office was silent helped greatly and it also gave him pause. Heero's hands stilled and he looked up with narrowed eyes.

Duo was missing. And it was quiet.

Heero glanced at his laptop before sighing. He would have to finish his work later. He knew from experience that leaving his partner unattended for long would somehow come back to bite him in the ass. He grabbed his gun and holster and hid it before standing to leave the office. Before he had a chance, the door opened and Duo slipped in quickly. He barely looked at Heero before standing on a chair, popping out a ceiling tile, and crawling into the empty space above. Heero blinked.

A second later Wufei came charging in, ripping the door nearly from its hinges. Heero glared at the Chinese man, his eyes promising a swift death if he broke the door.

“Where is he?” Wufei hissed. Heero noticed the man was shifting uncomfortably and was barely resisting the urge to scratch his skin. Itching powder. One of Duo's favorites.

“I am not getting involved,” Heero stated and went back to his laptop.

“Maxwell!” Wufei shouted. “When I get my hands on you, I will strangle you!”

Wufei left, slamming the door mightily. Heero sighed and hoped he wouldn't have to put in a request for a new one. He was getting tired of all the looks from the resource department as he requested a new door nearly twice a month. But with a partner like Duo there wasn't a whole lot he could do.

Speaking of, Duo moved aside the tile and stuck his head upside down with a grin. “Is he gone?”

“No. He's probably standing outside the door, waiting.”

The man frowned, his braid dangling from his head. “You're probably right. Go out and see.”

“No.”

“Awe come _on_ Heero! _Please_?”

“No. I don't want to get involved. This is your mess, you clean it up.” As he finished speaking the phone beeped and Heero grabbed it.

“Yuy.” He listened for a moment before hanging up. “Une has called us into her office.”

“But Wufei's out there! If I go out now, he'll get me!”

Heero glared at his partner, who was still upside down. “Find a way.” Without another word, he left the office, slamming the door shut in irritation. There was a loud crack and Heero paused, grinding his teeth briefly before continuing. He really hated going to the resource department.

Heero knocked on the door to Une's office and waited until her stern voice called for him to enter. Une was sitting behind her desk, her eyes skimming over a folder before her. Quatre was sitting in a chair, his legs crossed and a cup of tea held daintily in his hands. Across from him where two people Heero didn't recognize. They were young couple, the man had messy black hair and a handsome face while the woman had long flowing red hair and stunning green eyes. Both were drinking tea but their hands clutched the cheap china tightly, indicating they were nervous.

“Agent Yuy,” Une greeted. “Where is your partner? I called for both of you.”

The sound of tile cracking was heard and Duo suddenly crashed through the ceiling. He landed in a heap on the floor, surrounded by dust and debris.

“Here!” he yelled. “I'm right here, Une-baby!”

Heero and Quatre didn't even flinch at the dramatic entrance. Une's eye twitched and her fingers flexed, wanting desperately to pull out her gun.

“Maxwell, why the hell did you just fall from my ceiling?”

“I put itching powder in Wuffer's clothes,” he said as if that explained everything.

The man on the couch snorted into his drink while the woman merely sighed, as though she had heard this story many times before.

“Fixing my ceiling will come directly out of your pay, now sit down. I have an assignment for you two.”

Duo dusted himself off before taking a seat with Heero on the small couch next to Quatre, directly across from the couple. It was the blonde who spoke next.

“Heero, Duo, these are two friends of mine, James and Lily Potter, of the Potter Corporation.”

“The toy company?” Duo asked curiously. “What's the jingle... It's a new thing, it's a fun thing, it's... something.” He shrugged. “I don't remember the rest.”

James smiled. “That's an old jingle, but yes, that's the company I run. My grandfather started it over seventy years ago and the CEO position has passed down from him, to my father, and now to me.”

“Cool. So what can we do for a busy CEO like yourself?” Duo asked, pulling his feet up on the chair and sitting crossed legged.

James and Lily looked down at their tea cups and James set his down so he could wrap an arm around his wife's shoulder. Quatre took over speaking, his voice somber.

“Someone has made an attempt on James's life. Multiple attempts, actually.”

“It started few months ago,” Lily spoke in a soft voice. “The first attempt someone sabotaged the breaks in our new car. When we took it out for a drive we were in a terrible accident.”

“Our son was with us,” James's voice had a hard edge. “We were all lucky to walk away with our lives. Even now, almost four months later, Harry is still having trouble with his leg. It was hurt badly in the accident.”

“He tries to hide it, to be strong, but we can see how much it still bothers him.” Lily's eyes were downcast.

“How did you find out that it was foul play and not just an accident?” Heero asked.

“We had the car inspected. The problem with the breaks was clearly man made. We were worried but thought perhaps that someone at the manufacture's had made a terrible error. We didn't do anything about it and then...” Lily glanced at her husband.

“Almost two months ago, I was working late at the office. I was the last one there and decided to go home around one in the morning. As I was leaving, the automated security system activated without being told to do so. It's motion activated so as soon as I stood to leave, it turned on. It acted as though there was a fire in the building and sprayed fire reducing chemicals everywhere. I managed to dive under my desk and only suffered minor burns from the chemicals released.”

“It could have been so much worse,” Lily moaned. She shook her head and James pulled her close.

“You were able to determine the system was tampered with?” Heero prompted.

“Yes. Someone had managed to hack in an authorize another person. Only five people have access codes to my security system but when this happened, it was done with a sixth, unknown code, that I did not authorize.”

Heero nodded, jotting down notes as the couple continued.

“Were there any other attempts?” he asked.

James nodded. “Yes, this one was the... worst in a way. It happened at our home. Someone placed a homemade explosive in my briefcase,” James explained. “It was pure dumb luck that it didn't kill me.” His hands clenched into fists. “I was in a rush to get to work and forgot it on my desk. My son, Harry, found it and brought it to work for me.” He closed his eyes. “To think he was walking around with a bomb... if he had opened that briefcase or dropped it...” Both Lily and James shuddered in horror.

“How did you determine it was a bomb if it didn't go off?” Duo asked.

“My building has state of the art security so when Harry walked in with it, security discovered the threat. We called the police and they were able to disarm it without anyone getting hurt.”

“How long ago was this?”

“Last week, Monday.”

“These attacks would suggest it is someone very close to you who is trying to kill you, Mr. Potter,” Heero stated. “Someone close enough to know exactly which car you were purchasing, how to get into your security system, and someone who could get close enough to access your briefcase.”

James nodded sadly. “Yes, the police said the same thing.”

“You already have the police working on the case?”

James nodded while Lily scowled unhappily. “They are working on it yes...”

“But?” Duo prompted.

“My wife doesn't believe they are taking the threats seriously enough,” James explained. “Because they have been so scattered and far apart and there have been no actual threats made, the police aren't taking it very seriously. They're only looking into it as personal favor. And by personal favor, I mean a large sum of money.”

“That is why we have come to you,” Lily explained. “Your organization is in the private sector and can act more freely than the police. We wish to hire you to try and find out who is threatening my husband.”

Duo and Heero nodded. “That sounds reasonable. We're not strangers to doing the police's work for them.”

“There is one other thing,” James added. “This person obviously doesn't care if they hurt me or my family. I want someone to protect my wife and son.”

“Agreed,” Heero stated. “It is possible the attacker will go after your family, especially your son, if the attacks are money related.”

“Take out the CEO and his heir and the company is up for grabs, right?” Duo asked. James nodded. “Yeah, then you definitely want to hire protection for yourself and son.”

“So you'll take the job?” James asked eagerly.

Heero and Duo nodded, looking at Une. The woman linked her fingers together. “I will assign Yuy and Maxwell to protect yourselves and your son twenty four seven. They will need room and board nearby, preferably in your home as close to your family as possible.”

“That's fine except for one thing,” Lily interrupted. “We don't want Harry knowing what's going on.”

“We don't want to worry or frighten him,” James agreed. “Harry is young and has enough to deal with.”

“That could be dangerous,” Une pointed out. “If your son knew the truth, he could be more alert and on the look out.”

“That's exactly what we don't want,” Lily insisted. “Harry's eighteenth birthday is coming up in just a couple months and he needs to focus on that. He'll be having his coming out ceremony and needs to prepare.”

“Coming out?” Duo repeated in disbelief.

“Not that coming out,” Quatre spoke, sounding amused. “It's a tradition among rich heirs to throw an elaborate party on the heir's eighteenth birthday to celebrate them now being old enough to begin learning the family business.”

“Ah, right. Weirdo rich people stuff.”

“The tradition is very important to us,” Lily continued. “And we don't want Harry distracted. That's why we've decided he shouldn't be informed of any of this.”

“So how do you want us to protect your kid without him knowing?” Duo questioned. “I'm pretty sure he'll notice someone following him around all day.”

“Well we had an idea about that...” James admitted. “My son has been without a butler for a few weeks now. It's time we hired a new one.”

“A butler?” Duo repeated, his eyes narrowing.

“As in a manservant,” Quatre elaborated. “A butler would oversee Harry's schedule, make sure he attends any lessons or activities he has planned, act as a tutor if needed, assist in whatever he needs, and basically be responsible him.”

“And bring him meals and tuck him into bed?” Duo made a face. “No, no way. I am not taking orders from some rich kid. I do not 'butler'.”

“Harry is a good boy,” Lily bit out. “He is very kind and generous. We raised him to treat everyone equally.”

“I'm sure he's a great kid, I still ain't doing it,” Duo shrugged. “I never follow anyone's orders but my own and I'm not about to change. I'm out.”

James and Lily looked upset and Quatre leaned forward. “A comprise then?” he glanced at Heero. “Would you mind taking on the butler responsibility, Heero? That would leave Duo to take a spot on the security team for Mr. Potter.”

Duo burst out laughing. “Seriously? You want Heero to be a manservant? Oh man, _I_ will pay _you_ to see that.”

Heero glared at his partner. “The mission to protect your family will come first. I will agree to the terms you have set down if you agree to mine.”

“Seriously?” Duo exclaimed.

“What are they?” James pressed.

“I will follow your charade but if at anytime I believe your son's life is in danger I will immediately cease acting as a 'butler' and reveal the truth. I will also reserve the right to restrict him from any places or activities I believe are dangerous.”

James and Lily nodded. “That sounds find to us.”

“Very well. I do not have a problem with acting as a butler in order to carry out my mission.”

Duo shook his head in disbelief. “Heero, I don't think you realize what you're agreeing to.”

“Very well, now that we have agreed to terms, I will draw up a contract with payment information and finalize everything legally,” Une said. “When would you like Maxwell and Yuy to start?”

“As soon as possible,” Lily answered.

“Very well. I will have the lawyers prepare the contract tonight and everyone can sign in the morning. Yuy, Maxwell, get your affairs in order and prepare for the mission. You'll start tomorrow.”

*!*!*

Harry shifted around on his large bed and made a quiet sound of disappointment. He was so warm and comfortable, surrounded by his oversized blue blanket and extra fluffy pillows. Waking up was, to Harry, the most wonderful and painful experience in the world. The feeling when sleep first left and there was nothing but warm, half-awake comfort was unparalleled. It was his favorite moment of the day. But then, as he woke up more, the comfort faded away, the pain in his leg slowly returned, and the once soothing warmth became stifling.

With a sigh, Harry sat up, his comforter pooling around his bare waist. It was summer so he slept without a shirt. The teen placed his hands on his leg, rubbing it gently. Mornings were always the worst. After being immobile all night his leg was stiff and protested movement. He found rubbing it in the morning helped.

Movement caught his attention and Harry blinked, squinting at his bedroom door. He could have sworn there was a figure standing there but without his glasses, the teen couldn't be sure. He abandoned his leg and reached for the round black frames next to his table. Slipping them on, Harry looked to the door again, his jaw dropping slightly in surprise.

A man stood there Harry had never seen before. He looked to be a couple years older than Harry. His dark hair was messy, much like Harry's own onyx locks. His face was angled and well defined. His eyes were a piercing blue, like a frozen lake during the winter. His body was covered in a formal butler suit but it did nothing to hide the well-defined muscles and broad shoulders. For a moment, Harry was rendered speechless by the stranger's appearance.

Then he realized his own half naked state and panicked.

“W-who are you?” Harry demanded.

He attempted to jump out of bed in order to protect himself but his sore leg protested. As soon as he put weight on it, Harry collapsed, making a sound of pain. Before he could hit the floor, strong arms caught him around the waist. Harry stared up at the stranger in awe for moment. His blue eyes were even more captivating up close.

“Are you alright?”

His voice was deep and smooth. Harry hadn't expected it to be so husky. He blinked as the situation caught up to him. The man's arms were wrapped tightly around his waist and Harry's hands were pressed flat against his hard chest. His face turned bright red and Harry began to struggle earnestly.

“What do you think you're doing? Let go of me!”

The man did so, making sure Harry was steady before stepping back. The teen grabbed a shirt and shoved it on.

“Who are you? How did you get in my room?”

A knock on the door interrupted them and Lily let herself in without waiting for an answer. “Harry darling, why are you still in bed?” She frowned at her son. “You were supposed to be up half an hour ago. You have class.”

Harry jabbed a finger at the butler. “Mom! Who the hell is this?”

“Don't swear, young man,” Lily ordered. “This is Heero Yuy. Your father and I have hired him to be your new butler.”

“Butler?” Harry exclaimed. “Come on, mom! Did we go over this already? I don't want another butler, I'm old enough to take care of myself.”

“It has nothing to do with age. You're father had one until he was in his mid-twenties. Now stop arguing with me and get dressed.” She turned to Heero. “Mr. Yuy, please have the car brought around and retrieve Harry's breakfast. It's out in the hallway. He's expected at school in exactly twenty minutes.”

Heero nodded and turned on his heel to do as told. Harry pouted at his mother. “You could have at least told me,” he grumbled. “I freaked out when I woke up and he was just standing there.”

“I'm sorry dear, it was a last minute decision between your father and I. Now hurry or you'll be late.”

She leaned over and kissed his cheek before sweeping from the room. Heero walked back in and placed a plate of food on the bedside table. Harry took it, eyeing him wearily.

“So my parents hired you?”

“Yes.”

“What, couldn't find anything better than being some rich kid's manservant?”

Heero didn't answer as he went to stand near the door. Harry frowned at him.

“What are you doing?”

“Waiting.”

Harry blinked. He glanced at the clock and nearly choked on his food. “Holy shit! I am so late!”

The teen shoved his toast into his mouth and dashed to the bathroom. Heero merely raised an eyebrow and sighed lightly.

*!*!*

In his whole life, Harry had had five butlers total. Well six, really, but one quit after a week so he really didn't count. His first butler had by far been his favorite. She was actually a maid and had stayed with Harry until he was eleven years old. Her name was Annabelle and she had been like a second mother to the little boy. Harry had cried his eyes out when his mother had fired the woman and swore from that moment on, he would never get attached to any of his servants again.

It wasn't hard to keep his promise. After Annabelle all the butlers his parents hired were strict old men. They were all suffocating and obsessed with rules and schedules. The last one, a man named Clark, had stuck with Harry for an entire year before leaving. He had left just after the car accident that had destroyed Harry's leg, stating he was in no shape to be able to properly care for an injured teen.

After Clark, Harry had begged his parents to stop hiring butlers. He hated having someone following him around and waiting on him hand and foot. He was seventeen and wanted to be independent. He wanted to walk downstairs and get his own breakfast instead of someone serving it to him in bed. He wanted to drive himself around rather than being chauffeured everywhere. For awhile Harry had gotten just that. But now his parents had seen fit to hire a new butler without even telling him.

The teen glanced at the man driving. Heero Yuy had spoken a total of two words to him all morning. Harry had tried to ask him questions but more often than not he had only received non-committal grunts in response. Not one to be deterred, Harry decided to try again.

“So you're pretty young. I don't think I've ever had a butler who wasn't at least forty.”

Heero didn't answer, his ice blue eyes never leaving the road.

“How'd you land this job? Did you apply?”

“No.”

Harry waited for the man to elaborate but no explanation was forthcoming.

“Um okay... where are you from?”

This time Heero did look at him but it was only for a brief moment. They pulled up in front of the school and the man parked.

“I will be here at exactly three o'clock. You will be precisely on time or I will come looking for you.”

Harry stared. “Uh... okay. I'll just be going now. Excuse me.”

The teen climbed from the car with heavy sigh. He had been hoping because this butler was younger that having him around wouldn't be so bad. But this guy was just as strict as all the others, maybe even more so. Harry straightened his uniform and made his way inside, using all his willpower to hide his limp. He didn't care how much his leg hurt, he was not about to let the other students see him as weak.

Heero watched him go and didn't stop staring until Harry was safely inside the school building. He then took out a notebook and glanced at the time, recording it. According to the parameters of being a butler, he was free until three o'clock when school let out. But because Heero was only pretending to be a butler, he had a lot of work to do. The Potter home had a state of the art security system but it was only active at night. Heero would need to set up his own equipment to make sure it was safe during the day. He had eight hours to get things finished. Not wanting to waste anytime, Heero drove back to the house, ready for a long day.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay my dear readers! It was pointed out to me that I wasn't very clear in the summary about this being a Non-Magic Alternate Universe story. So I've updated the summary to be more clear and am posting this note here. As for the boys, there will be no Gundams but they will still have had a militaristic/terrorist background. It will be revealed as the story continues. Sorry for not being clear.
> 
> Also a note on Heero's character in this chapter. I've based him off “early Heero” like at the beginning of the Gundam series when he was all “I'll kill you” to Relena. The goal is to get him to loosen up and act more human as the story progresses.
> 
> With that said, thank you all so much for the reviews! Enjoy chapter two!

**Chapter Two:**

The bell rang, signaling the end of class and the start of lunch. With a relieved sigh, Harry stretched, flexing his fingers. Lunch was by far the best part of the day. He had been so late this morning he hadn't gotten the chance to see what was packed for him and was eager to get to his normal spot to find out.

As Harry stepped outside he rounded the corner of the school and stopped in surprise. A girl with bushy brown hair and wearing a boy's school uniform was bent down, trying to gather her belongings. Around her stood three other girls, all wearing the girl's school uniform. Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, and Tracy Davis were not Harry's favorite people. The three were usually stiffly polite to him but that was only because of his family name. Harry went out of his to try and avoid the shallow teens who wore way too much makeup and thought they were better than everyone else.

But not today. Harry gripped his bag tightly and hurried forward, a scowl set on his face. “Hey! What's going on here?”

The girls looked up in surprise and, in the case of the girl on the ground, relief.

“She tripped,” Pansy sneered. “We were helping her. It's nothing to get worked up over, Potter.”

“I'm sure,” Harry frowned. He knelt down and grabbed a book, holding it out with a smile. “You okay, Hermione?”

“I'm fine, thank you, Harry.”

Harry turned a glare to the girls. “Well?”

“Well what?”

“Are you _helping_ or just standing there?”

The girls looked disgusted at the thought of having to pick anything up. Pansy very carefully knelt down, grabbed a single piece of paper as though it was covered in slime, and held it out to Hermione. The blonde took it and Pansy quickly stood.

“Well, you two seem to be fine, so we should get going.” Pansy sneered. “See you around...” she paused, catching Harry's angry glare. “...Granger.” The girls left, speaking in whispers and giggling loudly.

“Spoiled brats,” Harry sighed. He turned back to his friend. “Why didn't you wait for me by the doors? You know they won't bother you if I'm around.”

Hermione gave him a look that was both annoyed and touched. “You can't be around all the time, Harry. And believe it or not, I can take care of myself.”

“I know. I just worry. What was it about this time?”

The two stood and dusted off their clothes. “The uniform, my family's lack of money, you know, the usual.”

Traditionally Hogwarts was a school for the rich and elite. It was a private school however every few years they offered a scholarship for remarkable students. Hermione was one of the those students. She was one of the most intelligent people in entire school and, if you asked Harry, in the whole damn world. She was gifted a full scholarship and allowed to come to Hogwarts. However, that money only covered tuition. Her family was still expected to purchase books and the uniform on their own. The Grangers were not poor but as they soon discovered, the price of everything at Hogwarts was ridiculously inflated. They were able to get enough money for the books and supplies but couldn't afford the two thousand dollar uniform.

That's when Harry and Hermione met. He had found Hermione outside the principal's office, crying, while her parents begged the administrator for help. He had comforted the girl the best he could and wished he had a girl's uniform to give her. It was then the blonde had gotten an idea. She took out the rule book and studied it carefully before making a discovery. The book only said the student had to wear the uniform, it didn't specify gender.

Happily, Harry had given her one of his spares. Personally, he thought she looked cute in the boy's uniform, wearing long pants and a button up shirt and tie. She repaid him for his kindness by tutoring him when needed. The two were instantly friends after the ordeal and spent everyday together eating lunch. Their favorite spot was behind the school building under a tall apple tree.

Harry sat down slowly, doing his best to keep his leg stretched out straight. Hermione offered a hand to steady him but he shook his head. The girl frowned as she sat crossed legged in front of him.

“You should tell someone that your leg is still hurting,” she scolded, her tone concerned. “No one will think less of you. That car accident was terrible, you're all luck to be alive!”

“I know,” Harry agreed. “But I don't want to complain. My dad flinches every time it's brought up. He would feel so guilty if he knew I was still hurting.”

“But it wasn't his fault. The investigation revealed it was a manufacture's defect. His quick thinking under pressure is probably what saved your life.”

“ _I_ know that and _you_ know that, but convincing James Potter of that is a whole different matter.” He offered a small smile. “It's really not that bad. It just gets stiff sometimes.”

“Have you tried the hot and cold pads?” Hermione frowned. “I don't remember exactly what they're called but athletes use them. The pad starts off hot to relax the muscles and then cools down to help with the pain.”

“No,” Harry said. “But that sounds nice. I'll look into it.”

They both reached into their bags to pull out their lunches. Harry was very surprised to find his in a simple brown bag. His mother always made sure to pack a plastic container so whatever he received wasn't smashed. He opened it and titled his head in surprise.

“What do you have?” Hermione asked, pulling out the sandwich bags filled with salad ingredients. Hermione's mother always packaged everything separately so the lettuce didn't get soggy.

“I'm not sure,” Harry admitted. He pulled out a sandwich, a banana, and a small carton of milk. “Um... it looks... healthy.”

“It looks like a preschooler's lunch.” She picked up the milk. “Awe, I haven't seen these since I was a little girl. They used to hand them out for free at my elementary school.” She handed it back to Harry. “Was your mother running late this morning?”

Harry shrugged, taking a bite of his sandwich. It was plain peanut butter. “Actually, it was probably my new butler who made it.” He grabbed the milk, needing it to wash the sandwich down.

“New butler?”

“Yeah he's this young guy with really pretty blue eyes,” Harry explained. “I didn't make the best first impression.”

“What happened?”

“Well I didn't know he was starting today –I didn't even know my parents had hired anyone– so I kinda yelled at him.”

“Harry!”

“I didn't mean to! I was just so surprised to find him in my bedroom that I panicked!” The teen sighed. “I tried to talk to him afterwards but he barely answered me.”

“Well it was an understandable mistake,” Hermione pointed out. “Just explain yourself to him and apologize for yelling. I'm sure he'll understand.”

“You think so?”

“Of course. You're one of the nicest people I know.” Hermione smiled. “Not always the brightest but...”

Harry tossed some grass at his friend and the girl giggled. “Alright. He's picking me up from school, so I'll apologize then.”

“Good. Now, have you finished that essay for Professor McGonagall? It's due in less than a week.”

Harry groaned, taking a vicious bite of his sandwich.

*!*!*

School finished without anymore drama. Harry stood outside the doors by the large gates with Hermione, each waiting for their rides. Hermione was chatting away about her advanced placement math class and how she had corrected the teacher on a problem and gotten bonus points for it. Harry was listening absently, not all that interested in advanced mathematics.

The telltale black jeep owned by the Potter family pulled up and Harry turned to Hermione. “Ride's here, I've gotta go.”

“Oh, it looks like my mother's here too.” Hermione pointed out the silver ford in the line of cars. Students pointed and whispered at the vehicle, laughing under their breath. Hermione rolled her eyes. “Honestly, it's a twenty thousand dollar car. What right do they have to laugh?”

“Rich people.”

Hermione smiled and gently whacked Harry on the arm. “I'll see you tomorrow. Call me if you get bored tonight.”

“I will. By!”

The two friends parted ways and Harry tossed his bag into the back of the jeep before climbing in. “Hello!” he called cheerfully.

Heero glanced at him briefly, his eyes running up and down Harry, checking for injuries or signs of distress. Satisfied, Heero faced forward and pulled out of the school.

Harry fidgeted nervously in the silence. “Um... so how was your day?”

The man didn't bother answering. He had set up extra security at the Potter household all morning.

“Okay, um... mine was pretty good,” Harry tried again. “I don't have gym on Mondays so that's pretty cool. I hate running around.”

It hadn't always been like that. Harry used to be fairly athletic but ever since the accident ruined his leg, he hated running. He could only tolerate it for a short period of time before he was limping painfully.

His comments were still met with silence and Harry sighed. He didn't speak again until they arrived back home and climbed from the car. Harry grabbed his bag and fidgeted nervously as Heero came around the front of the car.

“Um, Heero?” Harry nearly lost his nerve when the bright blue eyes narrowed at him. “I mean... Mr. Yuy?”

The man stared before finally saying something. “You may call me by my first name.”

“Oh, okay!” Harry smiled, encouraged. “Hey I just wanted to apologize for this morning. I didn't mean to yell and point like. I was just caught off guard by you being there. My parents didn't tell me they hired anyone before hand.” He offered a polite hand. “So no hard feelings?”

Heero stared at him for a moment before grunting and turning away. Harry was rather taken back and awkwardly lowered his hand. He stared after the man in confusion. Had that not been a good enough apology? The teen had spoken earnestly and was genuinely sorry for the miscommunication.

Heero paused at the top of the stairs leading into the mansion. “What are you doing?”

Harry blinked before shaking his head. He hurried inside, frowning at Heero as he walked past. What kind of person didn't accept an apology when it was offered? It wasn't like Harry had done something terrible or unforgivable.

Pouting to himself, Harry hurried up to his room to put his school stuff away. He quickly changed from his school uniform to normal clothes and grabbed his wallet. Just as he was about to leave, Heero appeared in his doorway, startling him.

Heero looked the teen over quickly. “You are not leaving.”

“What?” the teen frowned in confusion. “Sure I am. I'm going to the mall. I always go after school.”

“It is not on the schedule your mother provided me.”

Harry rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. “Not every minute of my day is scheduled, you know. I like to go to the mall to hang out. I'll be back in an hour.”

Harry attempted to move past Heero but the man refused to budge. He had yet to learn the layout of the local places that teens liked to go and wasn't willing to let his charge leave until he had. Once Heero had been to the mall and looked around he would be willing to allow Harry to go under his supervision. Until then, the teen was just going to have to stay home.

“Excuse me,” Harry bit out. He tried again but Heero still refused to budge. “Do you mind moving?”

“No. I have decided you will not be allowed to leave today. You should start on your homework.”

Harry gawked at him. “What? You can't stop me from leaving.”

“I am your butler.”

“So? That doesn't give you the right to dictate what I can and can not do!”

“I disagree.”

Harry ground his teeth, trying hard not to lose his temper. “Just move already.”

“No.” Heero stepped back and shut the door to the bedroom. He took a key from his pocket and locked the door from the outside. Harry shook the knob, completely flabbergasted when it refused to open.

“Hey!” he shouted, banging on the wood. “What the hell? Let me out!”

“Dinner will be served at six,” Heero said through the door. “I will come for you then.”

“Are you freaking kidding me?” Harry banged on the door more, even going as far as to hit it with his shoulder. “You can't lock me in here! This is my house! Hey! Are you listening? Heero!”

No answer came and Harry stared at the door. This went beyond a simple misunderstanding. This new butler was nuts! Even as a child Harry had never been locked in his room before. He grabbed his phone and dialed Hermione's number, tapping his foot impatiently.

“Hello?”

“Hermione!” Harry exclaimed. “My new butler is crazy!”

“Harry? What are you going on about?”

“My butler! He just locked me in my own bedroom!”

“What? Locked you in? Are you sure? Perhaps the knob is just stuck.”

“It's not! I've tried a million times. He didn't want me to go to the mall so he locked me in.”

“What are you going to the mall for? You have homework.”

Harry nearly threw his phone frustration. “Focus Hermione! I'm trapped in my own room.”

The blonde girl sighed. “So... do you need a jailbreak?”

“Yes! Please!”

“Okay calm down. I'll be there in a few minutes. Just sit tight until I can get a ride. Try and do your homework or something.”

This time Harry did throw his phone. Though he aimed for the bed to make sure it didn't actually break. With an angry huff, the teen crossed his arms and sat down, glaring at the door and cursing Heero in his head.

*!*!*

Hermione turned to her boyfriend and smiled as they pulled up the curb outside Harry's home. Ron wasn't a big fan of coming to the rich side of town and avoided it as much as he could. The only reason he agreed to help was because he felt indebted to Harry. He knew Hermione was bullied at school and it upset him that he couldn't be there to protect her. He felt better though, knowing Harry was looking out of the blonde girl. Because of this, he didn't mind helping to break him out of his grounding or whatever was going on.

“I'll be right back,” Hermione announced, leaning over to kiss her boyfriend's cheek.

“Yeah, yeah,” Ron shrugged.

Hermione smiled at him and climbed from the rusted blue car. She slipped through a broken part of the fence surrounding the Potter estate and hurried through the gardens in the back. She easily made it to the main house without being seen and searched through the bushes under Harry's window. A long rope ladder was hidden there as well as a hook attached to a line. She placed the ladder on the hook and tugged it, making a bell ring.

In his room, Harry heard the bell ding softly. He grinned as he jumped to his feet and hurried to the window. A line of rope was hidden by the curtains and Harry pulled it up until he could reach the ladder. He hooked it on the windowsill before climbing down, making sure to close the curtains after him.

“What took you so long?” the teen demanded as he jumped the last few rungs. He instantly regretted it when his knee flared painfully.

“Ron had rugby practice,” Hermione answered, crossing her arms. “You're welcome.”

“Thank you. Let's get out of here.”

Harry and Hermione hurried across the lawn and out the broken part of the gate. Ron was waiting, his head nodding to music in his beat up old blue car. Harry and Hermione climbed in.

“Hey Ron!” Harry greeted. “Thanks for coming to get me.”

“Always happy to help someone break the rules!” Ron joked. “So what did you do to get grounded?”

“That's just it!” Harry burst out. “I didn't do anything! My new butler is crazy!”

“Butler?”

“It's a manservant,” Hermione explained. “Like Harry's own personal secretary.”

Ron snorted, highly amused by the idea of a manservant.

“Anyway,” Harry pressed. “I get home from school...”

“Did you apologize?” Hermione interrupted.

“Yeah! I said I was sorry and offered my hand and everything!”

“What did he say?”

“Nothing!” Harry's voice rose with his frustration. “He didn't say a single word. Didn't tell me to fuck off, didn't say it was okay, he just stared for a second before turning and walking away.”

“How rude!” Hermione frowned. “Even if he didn't accept your apology he still should have said as much.”

“Right? And then when I tried to go to the mall, he locked me in my room.”

“Locked you in?” Ron repeated.

“Yes! Didn't give me a reason or explanation. Just locked the door, said do your homework, and he would let me out at six for dinner. I mean, let me out? Like I'm some sort of prisoner?”

“That does sound strange,” Hermione admitted. “Maybe he's new to this. Didn't you tell me he was pretty young?”

“Yeah, probably in his twenties.”

“Perhaps your his first job and he doesn't know how to handle things yet?”

“That doesn't excuse locking someone up.” Harry crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. “I mean, I've had some really strict butlers in the past but none of them have ever tried locking me in. Usually they just say 'you're grounded' and leave.”

“Well it's not like you listened to him,” Ron pointed out. “So let's just forget about your insane rich people ways and have a good time. Anyone up for a movie?”

“That sounds like fun,” Hermione agreed.

“I'm in.”

*!*!*

Heero was not pleased. Far from it, actually. He had returned to Harry's room with a small after school snack, per Lily's instructions, and found it empty. It hadn't taken long for Heero to discover the rope ladder attached to the windowsill. He frowned as he absently admired the creativity needed to hook up a ladder to a rope and bell and hide it on a windowsill. Heero took a knife from his boot and cut the line, watching the ladder fall to the ground. He made a mental note to search the room for other escape methods while Harry was in school in tomorrow.

Heero turned on his heel and made his way downstairs quickly. Laughter met his ears and Heero frowned, recognizing Duo's voice in the mix. James must have just returned home for work if Duo was here. He entered the kitchen to see the Potters, Duo, and Sirius Black, James's business partner and dearest friend, standing around the kitchen island. The group was laughing about something but Heero didn't care enough to find out what.

Duo noticed him first, his violet eyes flickering around the room constantly even as he enjoyed himself. He raised an eyebrow at Heero. “What's up, Hee-chan?”

“Harry has left.”

“Left?” Lily repeated. She looked at the clock. “Oh, it's only four thirty. He's probably at the mall.” She smiled. “He's always enjoyed going there after school.”

“I told him he was not allowed to go,” Heero stated.

“Since when can my Godson not go the mall?” Sirius demanded, his eyes narrowed at Heero. The two had met briefly once, when James had explained who Duo and Heero were and the real reason they had hired the pair. “What's wrong with a kid having some fun?”

“The location is not secure,” Heero answered. “I will need to familiarize myself with it before allowing him to go. And then it will be only with supervision.”

Duo was staring at Heero with a knowing look. “You did something stupid, didn't you?”

“I do not do stupid things.” Heero glared. “That is your department.”

Duo laughed but took no offense to Heero's comment. “So what'd you? Lock him in his room?”

“Yes.”

To Heero's surprise, James and Sirius burst into laughter. “We tried that when Harry was younger,” James explained. “Never worked. He has a million different escape routes.”

“That boy is a Marauder, through and through,” Sirius proclaimed proudly. “He's very respectful –gets that from his mother– but breaks the rules just as often as his father did when we were kids.”

Heero was not amused. “You hired me to protect your son from danger. If you are not going to take this seriously, I see no reason to continue working here.”

“No, no,” Lily jumped in quickly, glaring at her husband and his best friend. “Please don't act rashly, Mr. Yuy. We are concerned for our son, we just don't believe going to the mall is dangerous. Harry is a good boy and we trust him.”

“It's not his trust you should question,” Duo pointed out. “If someone wants you dead and is willing to use your son to get to you, then it doesn't matter how good a kid Harry is. He'll be in danger no matter what.”

James and Sirius looked properly cowed. James reached for his phone. “I guess I'll call him and ask him to come home.”

“Don't bother,” Heero grumbled. “His phone is upstairs. I will retrieve him myself.”

As Heero turned to leave Duo called out. “Remember Heero, he's not going to just nod and obey. He doesn't know what's going on.”

Heero glared before nodding stiffly. Without another word he was gone.

*!*!*

Harry blinked, shielding his eyes from the sun as he and his friends exited the movie theater located inside the local mall. His body was stiff and he rubbed his eyes as the bright light assaulted them. Next to him, Ron and Hermione were doing the same.

“That was a pretty good movie,” Hermione commented.

“Seriously? It sucked!” Ron exclaimed. “It was so boring.”

Hermione glared at him. “Just because it didn't have cars blowing up and excessive violence didn't mean it was boring.”

“Uh, yeah it does.”

Hermione puffed up angrily while Harry laughed. “I personally thought it was good but agree with Ron, it did get boring in a couple places.”

Hermione's annoyed look switched to Harry but she paused, catching something over his shoulder. “Isn't that your car, Harry?”

The boy turned and spotted his family's black jeep parked by the curb. Heero was standing in front of it, his arms crossed and his intense blue eyes staring directly at Harry. The teen couldn't help but shiver under the focused gaze.

“Er... guess I'm busted.” He smiled at his friends. “I'll see you guys later. Thanks for the lift, Ron.”

“No problem. If you need another jailbreak, just call.”

“Sure. By!”

Harry turned and slowly walked towards Heero, a little unnerved with the intense look. Heero's eyes were roaming Harry and the teen had to fight very hard to not blush. He stopped before the older man.

“Hullo.”

Heero didn't say anything for a long moment. Finally, he spoke, “You were told to stay in your room.”

The teen glared. “You locked me in.”

“It was for your own safety.”

“Safety?” Harry repeated. “What's dangerous about going to the mall?”

Heero didn't answer. He straightened from the car and Harry only just realized how close they were standing. Their chests almost brushed against each other. Heero was taller than him and Harry had to look upwards to meet his gaze.

“Get in the car,” Heero ordered.

He did so without complaint. As they pulled from the parking lot Harry asked, “So did you rat me out to my parents?”

“I did not 'rat' you out. I informed them you had left after being told not to.”

“So you rat me out. Did my mum care?”

Heero didn't say anything.

“My dad probably just laughed. He thinks me sneaking out is hilarious. It's really only my mum who gets upset and even with her it's not that big of a deal.”

Heero grunted. James's blase reaction had been frustrating. Harry caught the annoyed sound grinned.

“My dad was a huge prankster and rule breaker when he was a kid. It's why he lets me getaway with just about anything, he likes to think I'm following in his footsteps.”

“Are you?” Heero questioned. He really didn't want to deal with another prankster. Duo was obnoxious enough.

Harry shrugged. “Not really. But I'd be lying if I said that I don't use the lack of rules to my advantage sometimes.” He suddenly turned to Heero with a big grin. “I mean, it works. I got to go to the movies and you're actually talking to me!”

“Talking to you?” Heero repeated, confused.

“Yeah, I couldn't get you to string more than two words together this morning. Now we're having an actual conversation.” Harry was surprised by how happy that made him. He still firmly believed Heero was crazy but that didn't mean they couldn't be friends. They just had to work a few bugs out and get used to each other, that's all.

They arrived back at the Potter mansion and Heero parked. Harry jumped from the car and hurried inside. “Mum! Dad, I'm home!”

Sirius's head stuck out from the kitchen at his call and he grinned. “There's my favorite Godson!”

Harry smiled. “I'm your only Godson, Uncle Sirius.”

“Ergo my favorite!” Sirius ruffled his hair, making Harry scowl and swat him away. “I hear you broke out.”

Harry rolled his eyes, glancing over his shoulder at Heero. The butler was staring at them both impassively.

“We talked it over, everything's fine now.”

“Glad to hear it. Your parents decided to go out to eat. The cook will have dinner ready in a few for you and I'm going to be leaving in a minute.”

“I think I'll do some homework before dinner,” Harry shrugged, slightly disappointed that his parents weren't going to eat with him. But it was a usual occurrence so he wasn't surprised. Sirius shook his head in disappointment.

“You definitely get that from Lily. Your father and I were never that responsible.”

Harry rolled his eyes and made his way upstairs. He toed off his shoes and tossed them in the corner. When he turned, he was surprised to see Heero standing in the doorway, watching him.

“Did you need something?”

“Your parents give you free reign.”

“So? I get good grades and don't do anything illegal. What more do you want from me?”

Heero frowned. “I will not give you the same leeway. You will obey my orders.”

“Orders?” Harry repeated in disbelief. “What orders?”

“I will prepare a list for you to memorize tomorrow. Until then you will remain in your room for the rest of the night. I will bring you dinner when it is finished.”

Heero shut the door and locked it. Harry ran forward, banging on the wood. “Hey! What the hell? I thought we got over this! Heero! Let me out!” He hit the door.

“You will learn to obey and respect my orders,” Heero stated. “Things will be much easier for you when you do.”

“What the hell are you? A butler or a psycho?”

Outside the door, Heero smirked slightly. “Neither,” he answered under his breath. He walked away, ignoring Harry's indignant shouts behind him. Heero was going to protect this boy whether he liked it or not.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I'm trying to build a world where it's obvious Lily and James love Harry very much but they're not the most attentive parents. Even though they love him, they don't pay a lot of attention to Harry, which is why he doesn't think twice about disobeying Heero or any other rules. Why should he care if his parents don't? Why would he follow rules if no one ever taught him the importance of it? That's what I'm aiming at.
> 
> Everyone's responses was so nice! I responded to a lot of people and got some good ideas but I'll totally take more! If there's something specific, let me know (you can even PM me if you don't want to leave it in a review) or if there's something broad, that's cool too. Thank you everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: I'm aiming to keep this story on the shorter side, maybe about ten chapters or so. Anyone who reads my other works knows I have a huge problem with finishing stories. Endings are just so hard for me.**

**Thank you all for all the kind words! I don't think there's anything that needs addressed right now. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter Three:**

The next morning Harry was up on time thanks to Heero. The butler didn't bother knocking before coming in and rudely pulled the blankets away from the sleeping teen. Harry sat up with a surprised yell, looking around himself in a daze.

“Wha-what's going on?”

“It is time to get up for school,” Heero announced.

Harry blinked at him, his eyes blurry from sleep. He squinted at the alarm clock. “I still have half an hour...” He lay back down, fully intending to go back to sleep.

Heero refused to give the blankets back. “You are always in a rush in the morning. If you wake up earlier you will not be pressed for time. Now get up.”

Harry glared at the man. “You're shaping up to be my worst butler ever...” he grumbled. With a angry growl, Harry kicked the rest of his blankets away and suddenly gasped, red hot pain flaring up from his knee. With a hiss, Harry grabbed his leg and put pressure on it in an attempt to ease the pain.

“Are you hurt?” Heero asked, his eyes narrowing on Harry's leg.

“I'm fine!” He quickly stood, using all his willpower to not flinch. “Just moved funny.”

Harry forced himself not to limp as he hurried to the bathroom, painfully aware of Heero's gaze on him. Once alone, he fell to the floor, groaning quietly and rubbing his leg. He hated mornings. His knee always hurt the most when he first woke up. It was like he was being punished for not feeling hurt for the whole eight hours he slept.

After rubbing his leg for a few minutes, Harry finally stood and showered. He made his way downstairs to the kitchen, dressed in his school uniform and yawning. He sat at the kitchen table, still trying to wake up. A plate of fruit and berries was placed before him and Harry blinked. He glanced up at Heero.

“Are you a health nut?”

“Eat.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yes master.”

Harry munched on the fruit, starting to feel more awake. It was strange, not being rushed in the morning. He couldn't remember the last time he'd actually had a moment to sit and eat breakfast.

“Do you know where my parents are?”

“Your father is at work and your mother has a charity meeting.” Heero set a piece of paper on the table and Harry stared at it. “Read these.”

“What is it?”

“Your new rules. You will be expected to follow them from now on.”

The teen stared at the rules. His gaze shifted up to Heero. “...You do realize you're an _employee_ of my family's, right? That means _I'm_ your boss.”

“Your father is my employer, not you,” Heero corrected.

Harry grumbled and picked up the list, more out of curiosity than anything else. His eyes scanned the first few lines. “Don't go anywhere without telling you... make sure homework is done... attend all class, both at school and extra circular...”

He bit into his breakfast. These all seemed pretty normal. Then his eyes landed on rule number five. Harry froze mid-bite and his jaw dropped.

“Rule number five, all friends and acquaintances must be pre-approved? What does that mean?”

“I will run background checks on any and all people you wish to associate with. If it comes up clean, I will allow it.”

Harry stared, his jaw dropped so low it was practically unhinged. “You can't do that!” he burst out. “That's... that's...” he was so angry he was at a loss for words. His eyes fell on the paper again and rule number six was just as outrageous. “You may not leave the house except for school and may only go to pre-approved locations with proper supervision?”

Harry slammed the paper down, standing up quickly and glaring daggers at his new butler. “This is ridiculous! You are way out of line! I don't care if you are my butler and supposed to be in charge of me. You're insane!”

“Your opinion of me does not matter,” Heero stated. “I am implementing these rules for your own safety.”

“You said that yesterday.” Harry's eyes narrowed. “Why exactly do you think I'm in danger all of a sudden? Enough danger that you want to do background checks on my friends. All of whom are very good and responsible people, by the way.”

“Then they will have no problem passing the check.”

Harry wadded up the paper and threw it at Heero. “You're crazy and I'm not following these rules.”

Heero's dark eyes fixed on Harry and for a moment the teen felt like a rabbit trapped in a cage with a wolf. A very hungry wolf. A very hungry, angry wolf. Heero stalked forward, stopping mere inches from Harry's face.

“I am not interested in your opinion. So long as your _father_ employees me, I am in charge of _everything_.”

Harry did not back down. “You're in charge of my _schedule,_ and that's it.”

The two stared each other down, neither willing to give in. Harry's palms were starting to sweat and he clenched his hands into fists. He could feel his face beginning to heat up as their close proximity started to make him uncomfortable. Their chests brushed against each other once when Harry shifted uncomfortably. It made the teen shiver slightly but Heero didn't flinch, he didn't even blink. Their wills were clashing and, to Harry's anger, he looked away first. His eyes flicked to the clock on the stove, singling they were now late. Heero stepped back, his eyes still narrowed at the boy.

“Get in the car. We need to leave.”

Harry ground his teeth and did as he was told. He would have stomped angrily if it didn't hurt his leg so much.

“This isn't over,” he groused. “I'm not following these rules.”

“You will. The alternative is much worse.”

*!*!*

“...and then he threatens me!” Harry exclaimed, waving his hands around dramatically. “Saying the alternative is _worse_! What's worse than being treated like a criminal by your own butler?” Harry turned abruptly, his green eyes dark with anger as he vented. “A butler who is _supposed_ to be my _employee!”_

Hermione munched on her salad as she watched Harry flailing in anger, pacing back and forth. They were sitting on the roof of the school today, having abandoned their usual spot because it rained during the night and the grass was wet. Harry hadn't even touched his food before he began yelling about Heero and the outrageous rules the man had sprung on him.

The girl could admit, they were pretty out there. She was holding the crumbled paper that spelled out the “Nine Commandments of Heero Yuy” as Harry had bitterly started to refer to them as. The first four rules were reasonable. Be on time, let someone know where you're going and who you're with, go to school, and do your homework. These were rules she had followed all her life with her parents. It was the five that came after that were outlandish.

“Do you really think he'll run a background check on me?” Hermione asked. “I wonder what the laws are on that when concerning a minor.”

“You're allowed to,” Harry grumbled. “I looked it up during second period.”

Hermione nodded, frowning as she thought. “This guy is pretty strange,” she mused. “He sounds more like a police officer than a butler. Does he have a background in that?”

Harry shrugged, finally sitting down. “I don't know. I don't know anything about him other than he's crazy.”

“I agree that these rules are very harsh but it sounds like he's implementing them out of concern.”

“Right,” Harry agreed. “And that's the other thing. He says it's for my safety but what exactly am I in danger of? Nothing's changed.”

“I'm not sure, Harry,” Hermione handed the paper back to Harry. “It really doesn't make a lot of sense. Have you tried talking to him?”

“We talked all morning,” Harry complained, accidentally ripping open his lunch bag. He glared at the once again plain and boring meal.

“No, you yelled at each other all morning. I mean sit down and talk in normal voices like reasonable adults. Have him explain why he's implementing these rules and perhaps convince him to be a little more lax.”

Harry grumbled under his breath and shoved his food away unhappily. He spotted Hermione's dessert and pouted slightly at her. “Hey can I have your cake...?”

The brunette rolled her eyes and handed it over. “And talk to him about the lunches if you don't like it.”

“Nah, I'll just go buy something from the cafeteria tomorrow.”

“I thought you didn't like the food down there, that's why you bring your lunch.”

“The food's actually really good. I only started bringing a lunch because after the accident my mum wanted to act like a 'normal' mother or something and started packing me lunch. It didn't last long, obviously.”

Hermione frowned. “Harry, your mother loves you very much.”

“Of course she does. I've never questioned that. I just wish my parents loved me enough to hang out with me. Like, sit down and eat dinner together or ask me about my day. But they're both so busy with work and charity events. I mean, my mom's been planning my eighteenth birthday since I turned seventeen.”

Hermione giggled slightly at that. “Oh yes, I almost forgot about your 'coming out'.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “As if I haven't heard that joke a million times before.” He still smiled though.

The warning bell rang and the two teens gathered up their belongings. Hermione helped Harry to his feet and he stumbled slightly on his knee.

“I think I'll go to the store today and get those pads you were talking about,” Harry said. “This is starting to get to be a pain.”

“Are you going to the mall after school then? Ron has a scrimmage match and asked me to come.”

“According to the Commandments, I'm not allowed to go anywhere but straight home. I'll probably skip the mall and just go to the store.” Harry's eyes lit up. “I think I'll blow Heero off after school. I'm more than capable of going to the store without supervision.”

“Oh don't do that,” Hermione scolded. “You two are already fighting, that will just make things worse.”

“He needs to learn he can't control me. I've never had a butler try and give me rules or order me around. The whole point of a butler is to manage my schedule and drive me places, not lock me in my room and destroy my stuff.” Harry had been angry when he discovered his rope ladder had been cut.

“He's going to be around for awhile, you need to learn how to get along with each other.”

Harry grunted. He waved goodbye to Hermione as they parted ways for class.

“Get along with that guy?” he muttered to himself. “Not a chance.”

*!*!*

Heero carefully searched through Harry's room, looking for possible escape routes. So far he had found three. The large walk in closet had a well hidden door that led to the attic above the room. Harry had placed a few boxes in front of the door to hide it from view. Heero actually approved of this. If someone ambushed the house directly it was a good way to escape unnoticed. With that in mind, Heero decided to leave it alone. He would put a lock on the attic upstairs and make sure he was the only one with a key.

The other two escape routes were similar to the first. Decorative vines grew up a wooden fence pressed against the wall. The fence was nearly invisible because of the foliage and had been secured tightly to the outside wall. The vines had also been tied to the fence in specific locations to strengthen them. Heero was certain they could hold the weight of a person trying to sneak out or in. Heero would have to cut them down later. He didn't have the necessary equipment right now.

The final route was a long pipe that ran just outside the window. It was a water pipe running from the ground to the roof. It wasn't very wide but it was sturdy. Heero could climb down it but he doubted Harry could. Maybe the boy could have at one point but now that his knee was hurt he wouldn't have the physical strength needed.

Satisfied he had found everything, Heero left, shutting the door behind him. It was time to pick up his charge from school. As he found the car keys, his phone rang and Heero answered on the first ring.

“Yuy.”

“Hey Hee-chan!” Duo's obnoxiously cheerful voice echoed through the speaker. “Just checking in. Everything's good on my end.”

“Have you gone through the security at Potter's office?”

“Yeah, it's pretty tight. I made a few changes but nothing drastic. He's got good guards, state of the art equipment... I am now one hundred percent convinced this was an inside job.”

“We will have to start investigating those closet to him. Did you do a check on Black?”

“He's mostly clean. He did a brief stint in jail for assault about ten years ago.”

“Who did he assault?”

“Well the official story is that he beat the living hell out of a guy while at the park in front of a bunch of little kids. The guy was left hospitalized and pressed charges. Black's story, which Potter believes unquestionably, was that this guy tried to kidnap Harry while they were out. Black saw it and went nuts but the police could find any evidence that this was what happened. And Harry was only seven at the time so he wasn't questioned.”

“So he has a violent history.”

“My gut tells me it's not him,” Duo admitted. “This guy is devoted to James, almost borderline obsessed. Honestly, if Lily wasn't around I'm pretty sure these two would be getting it on. Actually, I'm pretty sure they are anyway.”

“Duo.”

“I'm joking,” he laughed. “But seriously, Black is devoted to Potter and his family. I don't think it's him. There's two others, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. I'm going to start looking at them next as they're the only other two with as much access to the security as Potter.”

“All right, keep me informed.”

“How's it going with the kid?”

“I haven't discovered anything suspicious as of yet,” Heero admitted. “I've improved security around the entire Potter mansion but there is still work to do.”

“That's good. I'll keep digging on my end, you keep buffing security up on yours.”

“Agreed. Yuy out.”

Heero hung up the phone as he drove to Harry's school. He trusted his partner's instincts so if Duo wanted to rule out Black, he would agree. They would still keep him in mind but wouldn't waste time or resources investigating the man. The other two Duo had mentioned, Lupin and Pettigrew, Heero had met briefly. They had not been trusted with Heero's true status and thought he was only Harry's new butler.

Heero pulled up in front of the school and parked the jeep in the line of waiting cars. His eyes narrowed as he studied other butlers, getting out and opening the door for their charges. Most stood stiffly and nodded or spoke in respectful tones to the teenagers. Very few smiled and no one hugged or shook hands in greetings. Heero studied them closely, memorizing their behaviors and attitudes.

Minutes ticked by and Heero frowned, realizing his charge was late. He climbed from the jeep and looked around, his blue eyes taking everything in, not missing a single detail. He spotted Hermione Granger waiting on the sidewalk. The girl's background check had come back quickly with a spotless record. She was a good student who had been admitted to the private school on a scholarship. According to the security at Potter's home, she had visited a few times but more often than not, she and Harry met up at the mall or some other place. Harry rarely had friends over, choosing to go to them instead.

The girl was alone and was clearly nervous. She kept glancing over her shoulder at a group of girls standing a few feet away. The girls were covered in makeup and sneering at Hermione, laughing and pointing openly at her. When Hermione's mother arrived, she hurried into the car and no time was wasted before they drove away. Heero looked around, positive now that Harry wasn't here. He took a deep breath, forcing his emotions down. Heero turned and got back in the car.

The teen would be punished for this.

*!*!*

Heero didn't know a lot about Harry. He knew the boy was seventeen, liked to hang out at the mall, and really hated following rules. As such, Heero didn't know where to look. Harry wasn't at the mall or with his friend. Angry, Heero returned to the Potter Mansion, fully intending to interrogate James and Lily about their son's activities. However that was unnecessary as Harry's shoes and school jacket was on the floor in the foyer. He picked up the coat and placed it on a hook before heading upstairs.

Harry was in his room, lying on his bed with his leg straight and earbuds playing loud music. His eyes were closed and Heero stood over him, his whole body radiating anger. Sensing trouble, Harry slowly opened his eyes, his green gaze landing on Heero. He took a deep breath and pulled out his earbuds.

“Is—is dinner ready?” he asked, cursing himself for stuttering. He was trying to be strong and nonchalant.

Without warning Heero slammed a fist into the bed next to Harry's head. Harry sucked in a breath in surprise as Heero leaned over him, his face menacing.

“I thought I was very clear with the rules this morning.”

Heero's face was so close their noses were almost touching. Harry pressed himself back into the bed as much as he could.

“I thought I was clear,” he countered. “You can't order me around.”

“I am in charge of you.”

“I'm a person, not a dog! I'm not going to blindly obey some complete stranger!”

Heero backed off slowly, much to Harry's relief. He sat up on the bed, carefully putting his feet on the floor and eyeing the new butler cautiously. Heero looked thoughtful.

“You are correct to not follow the orders of strangers,” he admitted. “However I am not a stranger. I was hired by your parents to be your butler therefor my orders are valid.”

Harry stared at him. “So because you're slightly less than a stranger than some guy on the street I should listen to you?”

“Yes.”

“That doesn't make any sense!” Harry stood slowly, mindful of his painful leg. “If you want me to do something, try asking not ordering! If you want me to follow some crazy rules, explain why they're so important! I'm a person, Heero! Treat me like one!”

Heero didn't respond. Instead he grabbed the crumpled piece of paper sitting on Harry's night stand and took a pen from his pocket. He wrote something on the paper in neat handwriting before folding it and handing it back to Harry. The teen took it wearily, his eyes studying Heero's impassive face.

“I will bring your dinner to you when it is ready. Do not try and leave this room for the rest of the night.” He left without another word, locking the door behind him. Harry ground his teeth together, trying hard to resit the urge to scream in anger. He looked down at paper and unfolded it.

“Rule number ten, do not go anywhere without me.”

Harry ripped the paper in half, cursing loudly after his insane butler.

*!*!*

The rest of the week did not go well for Heero or Harry. Both were extremely stubborn and strong willed. Heero continued to enforce his rules while Harry went out of his way to break them. Heero would try to lock him in his room and Harry would find ways to escape. The butler may have discovered his most obvious escape routes but he didn't find all of them. His ace in the hole was actually his bed sheets. Harry had bought them from a professional escape artist. They tied together tightly enough to be able to hold the weight of one person but if you flicked them correctly, the knot loosened and came untied. Harry had been reduced to using them to climb out his window to escape.

Most of the time the teen didn't even want to go anywhere. He would have been perfectly content staying at home. But his desire to teach Heero a lesson about how to treat him drove Harry to sneaking out whether he wanted to or not. Heero knew where Hermione lived and found him if he went to her place so he had stopped trying to hide out there. Instead he wandered around aimlessly, avoiding the mall and his friends in an effort to get away from the controlling man.

Heero was also nearing the end of his patience. He had little to no interaction with teenagers in his life and was increasingly frustrated with Harry's rebellion. It also pissed him off that he couldn't stop the boy from running off, no matter how often he checked on him. If it wasn't for the fact that the two usually dissolved into shouting matches every time they were together, Heero wouldn't leave the teen's side at all.

Despite the frustration, Heero was slowly starting to develop a grudging respect for the teen. No one had managed to run away from his watchful gaze so quickly and efficiently before. No one had also managed to get under his skin so thoroughly, not even Duo with all his obnoxious pranks. Harry's strong will and passionate green eyes were as captivating as they were infuriating. Part of him was starting to enjoy their fights, as Harry's anger was a sight to behold.

One week after after Heero started working for the Potters, Harry was sitting in his room, staring at the ceiling. He had arrived home from school and started his homework, not speaking a word to Heero. His bedroom door was closed and the teen had a feeling it was locked but didn't get up to check. All his fighting with Heero was starting to affect his school work and he was late turning in an English assignment. Luckily Professor McGonagall had a soft spot for the teen and gave him a one day extension.

Even though Harry really wanted to rebel and sneak out for no other reason than to piss Heero off, he refrained. He sat at his desk and started up his computer, focusing on his work. He needed to write a report on Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin, a book he had not enjoyed. Harry was actually a little eager to write the paper as everyone in his class had gushed about how great it was for one reason of another. He was the only one who hadn't enjoyed the classic and was excited to prevent his reasons why.

Harry forgot all about Heero as he typed away, constantly checking resources to make sure he was remembering details correctly. He was so intense with his studies that he never heard the door to his room open multiple times as Heero checked on him through the evening. Harry worked diligently until six o'clock when Heero entered his room, holding a tray of food. He stood by the computer, waiting for Harry to acknowledge him. When the teen finally paused, he glanced to his left and practically jumped from his seat.

“Jesus...!” Harry placed a hand over his heart. “Don't sneak up on me like that!”

“It is time for dinner. Take a break.”

“Take a break, _please_ ,” Harry grumbled.

Heero did not answer as he walked over to a small table by the window and set the food on it. Harry stood slowly, rubbing his knee as he limped over.

“I didn't realize it was so late.” He sat down and removed the lid from the plate. A cheeseburger and fries greeted him. “Awesome! I've been craving something greasy all week.” With Heero around, Harry had been reduced to a healthy and rather boring menu.

“I thought you deserved a dish you enjoyed for not running off today.”

Harry paused, a french fry halfway to his mouth. “You made this?” Heero nodded. “Wait, is this like, positive reinforcement or something? I'm getting a reward for obeying?” He glared angrily. “I'm not some damn dog you can train with—”

“Shut up and eat,” Heero interrupted. He had enjoyed the fact that for the first time in seven days he and his charge were not arguing with each other. Heero wasn't in the mood to ruin that now.

Harry apparently agreed because he took a vicious bite of his french fries without another word. The butler sat at Harry's work table and ate his own dinner, some sort of Asian salad with salmon. Harry eyed him with cautious curiosity. He had noticed it many times before that Heero was very good looking. He was tall and lean with well-defined muscles. His blue eyes always caught Harry's attention, even when they were fighting. They were the color of ice and so easy to get lost in.

Frowning, Harry focused on his meal again. He wasn't really sure why he kept thinking of Heero that way. Honestly Harry had never questioned his sexuality before. He had kissed a couple of girls and dated Cho Chang for a month but had never really had a serious relationship. He was still a virgin, not that he would ever admit that to anyone. It was a big deal for seventeen year old boys to not be into seventeen year old girls. Harry had always assumed he would meet someone after high school since none of the girls in his school really interested him. But now, as he snuck glances at Heero, Harry started to wonder. Did they not interest him because he was into guys and just hadn't realized it yet?

Maybe he would ask his Uncle Sirius about it. Harry was fairly certain his Godfather was gay. He had never settled down or gotten married and when Sirius did bring someone over for the Potters to meet it was always a man that he would introduce as his “special friend.” Harry might have fallen for that when he was younger but now that he was older and a little wiser to the ways of the world, he was fairly certain his Godfather was homosexual.

Harry glanced once more at Heero, who was staring at his phone. If only his butler wasn't such an ass! He was gorgeous to look at but his personality! He was a nasty control freak who at times acted as cold and emotionless as a robot! If it wasn't for the fact that Harry had seen the man angry with his own two eyes, he might actually believe Heero was a Vulcan.

Heero chose that moment to look up and their gazes met. Harry nearly choked on his fry in surprise while the older man scowled.

“Pay attention to what you're eating,” he ordered.

“Yes master,” Harry muttered, rolling his eyes.

Heero set his phone down on the desk and pinned Harry with a stare. “Why do you refer to me as master?”

“What do you mean? It's a joke. Because you're always ordering me around like I'm some sort of slave.”

“That is not my intention.”

“You mean you don't want to control my every move?” Harry asked, his voice dripping with disbelief and sarcasm.

Heero didn't answer as he continued to stare at the teen. To Harry's eyes Heero appeared frustrated. He was frowning slightly and his expression was void of anger for once.

“It is not control I want from you, it is obedience.”

Harry shook his head. “Isn't that the same thing?”

“No.”

Harry pushed away from the table he was at and turned to Heero, his face angry. He was really getting sick of this. Every single day the two did nothing but fight. Heero issued orders and Harry rebelled against them.

“I've had countless butlers before,” Harry began, “and none of them have ever cared one bit about what I did. So long as I followed the schedule and they got paid, they left me alone. Why are you so different? Why are you so obsessed with what I do? Why not just act like all the others and do only as much as needed to get your paycheck?”

“I am not like your previous butlers.”

“So what? Are you saying you _care_?”

Heero didn't answer and Harry once again rolled his eyes. He turned back to his meal, poking at the fries morosely. This was getting to be too much. Harry wasn't a confrontational person by nature but that didn't mean he would back down from a fight. But after a week straight of shouting and arguing and rebelling, the teen was wiped out. He didn't want to keep doing this. Though Harry really didn't want to, he would go to his father tomorrow and ask him to fire Heero. He felt terrible doing it, like he was giving up or something, but the fighting had gotten to be too much.

A shadow fell over him and Harry looked up, surprised by how close Heero suddenly was. He hadn't heard the man move. Harry blinked large green eyes up at him in confusion. Heero was staring at him, his blue eyes bright in the dimly lit room. He reached out and placed a hand on Harry's cheek, startling the teen so much he nearly pulled away.

“Yes.”

“Y-yes?”

“Yes, I do care. If I did not, I would not still be here right now.”

For one heart stopping moment, Harry thought Heero was going to kiss him. He was leaned over, his warm hand resting on his cheek. Their eyes were locked but Heero didn't move any closer. Instead he pulled away slowly, his fingers lingering a little longer than necessary. When they were gone, Harry's cheek tingled.

“Then—then work with me,” Harry managed to stutter. “Don't just order me around like I'm not a person. Explain why you want me to do something and most importantly, _ask_. If you want me to tell you where I'm going, just ask me. If you want to know who my friends are, just say so.”

Heero nodded slowly. “You must understand that I will not always be able to explain myself.”

“If you can earn my trust, and I earn yours, then that shouldn't be a problem.”

“Very well. I will change my behavior accordingly.”

“And no more locking me in my room. I mean it!” Harry's voice was fierce. “That has to stop!”

“...Very well.”

The teen smiled, his whole body relaxing. He had been tense with anger all week. It was the first time in awhile that Harry actually allowed himself to full relax. Hopefully this was the breakthrough the two needed and things would start to get better from now on.

*!*!*

In a skyscraper that towered over the city sat a man in his early thirties. He was handsome, standing taller than most with dark hair and eyes and pale skin. Tom Riddle Senior was the owner of a very successful computer technology company. They made software and hardware for all platforms and were renowned for their outstanding quality. Riddle Corp was the number one in its field.

However there was a problem. Tom Riddle prided himself on being the best in everything he did. He did not tolerate imperfection or failure. Above all else, a Riddle must win in whatever it was they chose to do. No one should ever stand in the way. Especially not worthless toy makers.

James Potter, owner of Potter Corporation, was the number one toy producer in the country. Because they worked in different fields, Riddle didn't pay attention to the Potter business. Toys were such a frivolous and pointless thing to devote time to. However a few months back Potter Corp had announced a new product. It was an interactive video game using virtual technology to create an interactive holographic world. The game was a massive success and had outsold any other game or toy in history.

It wasn't the game that Riddle disliked. It was the fact that Potter Corp developed the new technology all on their own. Now hundreds of investors wanted a piece of the new tech, causing Potter Corp stocks to jump in price and the company to become even stronger in the business world. Because of this, Riddle Corp stock prices had dropped as investors were more interested in the new technology Potter had created.

It infuriated Riddle, to know that a simple-minded jokester had bested him. Potter Corp was quickly becoming a threat and rival to how own well-established company. Of course there was no way he would ever be driven out of business –the mere thought of that was ludicrous– however he was at risk of losing his number one spot. If things kept going as they were, Potter would surpass him as the largest and most profitable company. That was something Tom would not allow.

After realizing it would be a long time before he was able to release virtual technology of his own, Tom Riddle had decided to take drastic measures. He had hired an inside man and paid him very well to get the job done. So far the bumbling fool had failed at every turn. James Potter and his precious family were still very much alive.

The door to his office slid open and Tom glanced briefly at the newcomer. Tom Riddle Jr., named after Riddle himself. At eighteen he was the spitting image of his father. Lucky for the boy he didn't take after his mother. Merope may have had the potential for beauty once but years of abuse from her family had rid the woman of any redeeming qualities. Tom Jr. had been spared that fate.

“You summoned me, father?”

“The inside man I hired is worthless,” Riddle spoke in a cold tone. “We will have to devise a different plan.”

“What would you like me to do, father?”

Riddle smiled cruelly, his face darkening as terrible thoughts ran through his head. “I can not get close to Potter, he is too well protected. I believe the only option is for you to transfer schools.”

Tom frowned. “You want me to transfer to Harry Potter's school? To what end?”

“Befriend him. Do whatever you have to in order to get into his good graces. Once you are close enough to him, it will be no trouble to get near James Potter.”

The teenager stiffened as he suddenly realized exactly what his father was planning. He felt his hands begin to shake and was glad his father's back was turned.

“Do you understand what it is I want?”

“Yes father.”

“Good. You have much to prepare before switching schools. You are dismissed.”

Tom bowed deeply and left the office swiftly. Riddle smiled, lifting his drink in silent challenge.

 

**A/N: So pretty eventful chapter. Heero and Harry are trying to get along and we introduced the villains! Tom Riddle is going to befriend Harry but I wanted your opinion on what to do with him. Should he just be a “friend”? Should he try and be more, therefore creating a love triangle of sorts between Harry, himself, and Heero? I think writing a jealous Heero and clueless Harry would be fun. What would you guys like to see? I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

 

**And remember, if you want to see any fun/sexy/sweet/whatever type moments between Harry and Heero (or any of the characters, really) just drop me a message or review. I have a document with everyone's suggestions so far and will try to work them in.**

 

**Sorry for the long note! Thanks for reading!**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: We're pretty even with whether or not there should be a love triangle between Harry/Heero/Tom. I've decided not to do it. I might write some “fan service” between the two but there won't be any real romance. Thank you all for sharing your thoughts on the matter, they were very helpful.**

**Chapter Four**

Harry arrived at his usual spot with Hermione in the grass under the their favorite tree. Hermione already had her lunch spread out and was eating politely. She smiled when Harry ran up, slightly out of breath.

“There you are! I was getting worried.”

“Sorry, I had to turn in my English assignment and then McGonagall stood there and lectured me about needing an extension.”

Hermione frowned unhappily. “Harry, you need to do something. All this fighting with your butler is starting to affect your school work. And you've been tired all week.”

“No, no, it's okay!” Harry hurriedly assured. “We worked it out.” His smile was large and Hermione was surprised by how excited her best friend appeared. “We talked it over last night and I think we've come to an agreement.”

“Agreement?”

“Yeah, we compromised. He's going to ease up and I'm going to stop sneaking out. Which is good because my trick sheets were starting to get worn out.”

Hermione giggled. “Is that how you were getting out with any help? Those silly blankets you bought from that terrible magician?”

“Hey, just because he was terrible doesn't mean the props he used were. But yeah, Heero never figured it out. My bed was always made so he didn't notice the missing sheets.”

“Well I'm really glad to hear that you two worked something out. I was getting really worried.”

Harry nodded and opened his simple lunch, wrinkling his nose. Today he had a peanut butter sandwich and a banana. With a shrug, Harry peeled it and began tearing it into small pieces to put on the sandwich.

“Didn't talk about the plain lunches?”

Harry shrugged. “Out of all the problems we've been having, bad lunches is pretty low on the priority list. I don't have time to go to the cafeteria today but I will tomorrow.”

“Want to share my cake?”

“Of course!”

The two friends ate happily, chatting about school and Hermione complaining a little about her boyfriend. Ron had a big game coming up so he had been practicing everyday, leaving little time to spend with her. Hermione admired his dedication and passion but was starting to miss him.

“When's his game?”

“This Friday. You're invited, of course.”

“Sure that sounds great!” He paused. “But I'll have to ask Heero first.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, if I want him to ease up then I need to show him some respect. So I'll ask him first.”

“What if he says no?”

Harry floundered for an answer before shrugging. “He won't...”

“Hopefully.”

He glared at the girl who giggled into her hand. With a roll of his eyes, Harry snatched her cake, sticking his tongue out when she scowled at him.

*!*!*

School passed quickly and Heero picked Harry up, per usual. The two in a slight rush as Harry had a ballroom dance class to attend that his mother had signed him up for. The teen was in his closet searching for the proper clothes. Heero was in the main bedroom, picking up Harry's discarded school uniform.

“Hey, have you been in my closet?” he called, sticking his head out of the door. A few things looked as though they had been moved around.

“Yes.”

Harry scowled but decided to keep his comments to himself. No point in rocking the boat after they had just steadied it.

Harry disappeared among his clothes again, tossing out a few nice suits onto the bed.

“This is so stupid!” he complained. “It's bad enough I have to take these dance lessons but it's even worse that I have to dress up for it!”

“Why are you required to take them?” Heero asked.

“For my Coming Out party when I turn eighteen. It's tradition that the first dance is always this big elaborate ball room number.”

Heero nodded to himself as he hung up Harry's uniform. He turned to find Harry standing next to the bed in his boxers, scowling unhappily at his clothes. It was the first time Heero had seen the boy undressed and he was surprised by how fit Harry was. His stomach was flat and his legs sturdy. Heero often forgot that his charge had once been active in sports before the accident ruined his leg. His skin also held a hint of a tan but that was fading as he didn't spend much time outdoors anymore.

“What do you think? Dark blue or black?”

“Black.” Heero surprised himself with the answer while Harry grinned at him. Normally Heero couldn't care less about what someone wore but he had a feeling the black suit would look nicer.

“So this weekend a friend of mine is in a rugby match for his school. It's a pretty important game and he invited me to come watch.”

Heero grunted to acknowledge that he'd heard.

“So... do you care if I go?”

“You're asking permission?”

“I said I would respect you more and stop sneaking out,” Harry pointed out. “And I meant it.”

“Where is is located?”

“The Spire, downtown. It's that place with all the Olympic sized pools and tracks. Do you know it?”

“I know of it but have never been there.”

“The match is on one of the indoor fields so it can't get rained out. It's pretty cool in there.”

Heero nodded. “Very well. I will go look at the place tomorrow while you are at school. If I deem it safe enough, then you may go.”

“Safe enough?” Harry repeated. He shook his head in both confusion and disbelief. “I promise, it's plenty safe.”

Harry chatted away as he finished getting dressed and they left for his dance lessons. He told Heero about his day and how annoying his teachers could be. Heero didn't really listen to much of it but allowed his charge to babble because it made Harry happy. It was refreshing to not be fighting with each other.

“Hey!” Harry suddenly stopped and grinned. “You're smiling!”

“What?”

“You're smiling! It's small but it's there. I've never seen you smile before. It's nice.”

Heero had not realized he was doing so and the moment Harry pointed it out his face became stoic once again. The teen laughed at him.

“You don't have to hide it, it's okay show a _little_ emotion sometimes.”

“We are here,” Heero announced, ignoring Harry's laughter and comment. “This class will take exactly one hour and then we will return home. Your parents wish to have dinner with you tonight.”

Harry whipped around. “Really?” he asked eagerly. He then cleared his throat before shrugging. “I mean, sure that's cool.”

Heero smirked slightly. “I will wait outside. If you need me, call.”

“Sure. See ya later.”

Harry hurried from the car and into the dance building. While he was inside Heero stood on the sidewalk and pulled out his phone. He had a message from Duo and called his partner.

“Hey Hee-chan!” Duo answered on the third ring. “How are you? I've missed you.”

Heero rolled his eyes at the cheesy tone. “Report.”

“Awe come on. All work and no play makes Heero a dully boy.”

Suppressing a growl, Heero ground out, “I am fine.”

“And...?”

“And how are you?”

Duo laughed, clearly amused by Heero's annoyance. “Fantastic. So I've managed to clear Remus Lupin of suspicion. He was out of the country on humanitarian missions when two of the attempts were made. I had Quatre confirm his traveling records so it's legit.”

“What about the final suspect, Peter Pettigrew?”

“Still working on it,” Duo admitted. “Something about him seems off. He's way too spineless and meek to come up with a murder plan on his own. Also, he doesn't stand to gain anything if Potter dies.”

Heero could hear the frown in Duo's voice as his partner talked.

“That's what's bugging me. I can't figure out a motive. If James is killed, his control of the company transfers to Sirius until Harry turns eighteen and can claim it.”

“No one has made any attempt on Sirius Black?”

“No, just James, and by extension Harry. Right now if we assume the motive for the attacks is money, than really Harry or Lily would be the prime suspects as they stand to gain the most if James dies.”

“Harry is not trying to murder his father.”

“And Lily isn't trying to kill her husband. I think this is a personal vendetta.”

“Then we are correct to investigate those near him.”

“Everyone loves this guy,” Duo said with a sigh. “He runs an honest business and treats his employees well. If there's someone out there with a personal grudge, I can't find them.”

“Keep investigating those closest to James, I will research more on my end. Perhaps James wronged someone back in the beginning of his career and that person has returned, looking for revenge?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Duo agreed. “How you and the kid doing? Still biting each other's heads off?”

“We have come to an agreement,” Heero answered. “We have not fought since yesterday.”

“Ha! Finally found some as stubborn as your sorry ass?” Duo laughed. “I'm glad to hear things are getting better. Oh, Quatre called by the way. He just wanted to check in and see how we're doing.”

“I will call him while the Potters are having dinner tonight.”

“Dinner? Oh! You haven't gotten the message yet. James and Lily are going to some fund raising event on last notice. They won't be back until pretty late tonight.”

Heero frowned, remembering Harry's eager face when he thought his parents would be home for a family meal that night. He was not looking forward to breaking the bad news.

“Very well. I will contact Quatre later in the evening.”

“Sounds good. I'll call when I've finished scoping out Pettigrew. Let me know if you find anything.”

“Affirmative.”

The two hung up without saying goodbye. Heero waited outside the building, blending in perfectly with the background. None of the people passing by gave him a second glance. Heero's eyes roamed the streets until an hour later when the door to the building opened and Harry came out. His suit was wrinkled and he was limping slightly.

Heero stepped forward from the shadowed spot he'd been hiding in. Harry jumped slightly in surprise before offering a tired smile.

“I got in trouble for not keeping my suit perfectly straight while dancing.”

Heero was interested to discover that he preferred the slightly rumbled look on the teen better. They made their way to the car, Heero tactfully not commenting on Harry's slow progress. The boy was obviously trying hard to hide his pain from Heero. He held the door open while Harry climbed into the jeep and sighed in relief.

“Man I'm starving,” Harry complained. “I hope my parents had the cook make something good and not some fancy crap my mum always picks out. I don't care what she says, frog legs are not food and sure as hell not worth the money.”

Heero glanced over at Harry, noticing how relaxed the boy looked. He was smiling slightly, obviously excited to see his parents again. If Heero was right, Harry hadn't seen Lily or James in at least two days. The family often had conflicting schedules.

“I received a call from your father's new head of security.”

“Oh yeah, someone named... Duo? Has a long braid, right? I met him when he was first hired but I don't think I've seen him since.”

“That is correct. He informed me that your parents have been called to an event on short notice. They won't be home until late tonight.”

“...Oh.”

Heero frowned at Harry's unhappy face. He didn't like having to deliver the bad news. He preferred when the boy was chatting happily about nothing.

“Well that's okay,” Harry shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant. “At least I know I won't have to eat frog legs.”

Heero didn't answer as Harry turned to stare out the window. He sighed, resting his hand on his chin and didn't speak again for the rest of the night.

*!*!*

The rest of the week passed by quickly. Heero had given his permission for Harry to go to Ron's game on the condition that he was present to look after the teen. Harry hadn't fully understood why that was necessary but had agreed easily enough. He actually enjoyed spending time with the stoic man now that they weren't fighting anymore.

Heero pulled the jeep up in front of Hermione's house and Harry jumped out to knock on the door. Hermione was already coming out, yelling over her shoulder.

“I love you too! I should be back around ten!” Hermione turned to Harry with a wide grin. “Thanks for giving me a ride. My parents both have errands to run today so they need the car.”

“No problem. Is Ron already there?”

“Are you kidding? The whole team has been at the Spire since eight in the morning. They're mentally preparing or something.” She giggled at the thought.

“Hey don't laugh,” Harry grinned. “You need to mentally prepare for a test. It's the same thing.”

Heero was standing by the door and Harry gestured at him. “Hermione, this is Heero. Heero, this is my best friend, Hermione.”

Heero nodded politely while the brunette girl grinned. “I'm so glad we finally get to meet! Harry talks about you _all_ the time.”

Harry turned red. “I don't not!”

“Yeah, you do.” She turned to Heero with a serious face. “Please don't take offense to this, sir, but will you please pack different lunches for Harry from now on? I'm getting tired of having to share my dessert.”

“Hermione!”

Heero frowned at the girl. “Different lunches?”

“Yes, Harry's not a big fan of what you make and always ends up eating my dessert. He didn't want to be rude and say something himself.”

Heero turned to pin Harry with a stare. The teen shrugged, laughing nervously. “They are a little... er boring.”

“Very well, I will change them.”

“Really?”

Heero raised an eyebrow at Harry's surprised tone. “All you had to do was ask.”

Hermione laughed while Harry looked embarrassed. She lightly tapped his arm. “See? I told you so.”

“Shut up.”

Heero held the door open for the two and they climbed in. The teens chatted away happily until they arrived at the Spire. It was full of cars searching for a parking spot and people dressed in school colors running around.

“Ron's team is red and gold,” Harry pointed out. “They're playing against the blue and yellow guys.”

“Oh Heero, parking is the other way,” Hermione said quickly as Heero turned right instead of left.

“I have secured a spot in a private lot.”

Hermione looked surprised as she hadn't known there were private lots. Harry shrugged lightly and muttered under his breath. “Welcome to rich life.”

The garage Heero pulled into was locked up so only those with a key could get in. There were a couple other cars scattered around but the three ignored them. They left to go upstairs with Heero securing the door behind them.

The indoor field was filled with people. The stands were already filling up quickly with the two teams sitting opposite of each other. Hermione spotted Ron on the sidelines with his teammates and leaned over the railing, yelling and waving. He looked at and his face split into a wide grin as he waved back. He was serious again a second later as he joined his team for a pre-game meeting.

“There's Seamus and the others,” Harry pointed to the stands. They made their way over through the crowds, Heero keeping close.

“Lee is doing the announcing,” Hermione said, gesturing down to the field.

“Wicked. I love his totally unbiased view of things.” Hermione laughed at Harry's dry remark.

The two joined their friends and Harry introduced Heero as an older friend who was tagging along for the day out of boredom. Although all the teens liked him just fine, Harry still felt a little awkward about how much money his family had. He tried not to show off and keep as low key as possible. Telling the public school kids that his butler followed him around all day would probably make things awkward.

“Okay guys!” Seamus Finnigan stood up on the bench, a black book in his hand. “We've got five minutes! Last call for bets! There's a seventy to thirty rate in favor of our boys! Who wants in? Potter, you got cash to throw down?”

Harry shook his head, not wanting to get into the gambling. Seamus was notorious for fudging the rates and percentages. A few last minute kids handed over money and then the game began. Rugby could be a brutal sport and this game turned out to be rather vicious. The ongoing rivalry and importance had both teams hitting hard and playing their best. At one point Ron took an elbow to the nose, getting knocked down. The referee called a foul while the stadium erupted into angry roars. Hermione flinched and turned away. Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“He's fine, he's getting up now.”

Ron was being helped to his feet by his brothers, Fred and George, who also played on the team. The redhead angrily wiped the blood from his nose and retook his starting position, a scowl set on his face.

“He's still bleeding!” Hermione exclaimed. “He should sit down for awhile!”

“No way, look how pissed he is!” Dean Thomas exclaimed, jumping to his feet. “He's going to get that bastard back good!”

Dean was right. Ron managed to knock the guy down without the referee seeing, making the crowd cheer. The game became even harsher after that and by the end there wasn't a single player who hadn't been hit or injured in some way. In the final minute the game was tied and the crowd was on its feet, screaming and cheering. Heero wished very much that he had brought earplugs. He didn't join in the cheering but kept his eyes scanning the crowd for any sign of danger. It was difficult with all the moving bodies.

When the people around him suddenly screamed even louder, Heero was caught slightly off guard. Ron's team had scored with mere seconds left on the game clock. The crowd jumped up down so hard the entire stands shook. On the field red and gold players swarmed, celebrating their victory. Without warning the fans began to move from their seats to the field in one big wave.

Heero stood but was bumped and pushed by the crowds. He glared at everyone around him but went unnoticed for the most part. He lost sight of Harry as the teen was swallowed by the moving crowd. Cursing, Heero managed to break free from the mob and hurried down the stairs to the field. He scanned everywhere with his eyes but could not find his wayward charge.

Panic began to well up as Heero imagined Harry being knocked over by the crowd and then getting accidentally stomped to death. He could easily picture an assassin using the cover of the people to get close to Harry and kill him before slipping away unnoticed. The teen was unprotected and vulnerable without Heero at his side. With a vicious mental kick, Heero forced the thoughts from his mind. Now was not the time to panic but focus. Harry's friend was on the team so that meant... there!

Heero spotted Harry on the field, surrounded by red and gold. Ron was kissing Hermione passionately before pulling away and wrapping an arm around her and Harry's shoulders. The three were jumping up and down (Harry not as much because of his knee) while everyone chanted “We won, we're going to the finals!”

Heero's instinct to run over and grab his charge and drag him to safety was frozen as he watched Harry's face. He had never seen the boy so happy. His eyes sparkled and his mouth stretched into a wide smile. He wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulder and punched a fist in to the air. He looked as though he had just won the championship instead of celebrating his friend's victory.

Eventually the team was ushered back to the locker rooms by the coaches and the crowd made their way back to their cars. The celebrating would continue but at a different location. Heero put himself at Harry's side as he remained on the field with Hermione, waiting for Ron to come back out. Someone had left a soccer ball on the sidelines and Harry ideally kicked it.

“That was an intense game,” he said. “I'm glad I got to come.”

Hermione nodded in agreement. “I know.”

Harry glanced at his friend as he kicked the soccer ball up into the air. “What's with the sad tone? We won!” He bounced the ball off his head before catching it with his foot.

“I know, and I'm happy, I am... it's just...”

Harry moved the ball between his feet as gracefully as if he were dancing. “It's a really vicious game and you don't like seeing Ron get hurt?”

“Don't tell Ron but part of me was actually hoping they would lose so that the season would be over and I could stop worrying.”

“If there's one thing Ron can do it's take a beating. He's got five older brothers after all.”

Harry kicked the ball into the air and bent his knee to catch it. The minute the ball hit his leg Harry flinched, gasping in pain. He stumbled back and was surprised when Heero caught him. He looked up at his butler and blinked, feeling his face heat up when he noticed he was pressed tightly against Heero's chest.

“Are you alright?” Hermione exclaimed.

“Fine,” Harry answered, turning red and pushing away from Heero. He stood with his knee bent and put all his weight on his uninjured leg. “Just moved funny.”

The rugby team left the locker rooms at that moment and Hermione ran to Ron's side. His nose was taped up and he was still grinning. Harry turned to Heero and offered a shy smile.

“Thanks.”

“You're welcome.”

Happy, Harry joined his friends, expertly managing to hide his limp.

*!*!*

After a long evening of partying, Harry finally called it quits and Heero took him home. His friends were still out, running around town like lunatics. But Harry's schedule was more demanding than theirs and even though tomorrow was Saturday and he had no school, Harry still needed to complete homework and his extra lessons. So he was in by midnight, feeling happy and exhausted by the day's events.

The hours passed slowly and Harry found he couldn't sleep. It was extremely hot that night and he had kicked away all the covers. He opened his windows as wide as possible even though Heero didn't like when he slept with them open. Harry's knee was throbbing with pain and felt like it was fire. He punched the bed in frustration. All he had done was a kick a soccer ball for two minutes and now he was being punished for it.

Harry missed soccer. It wasn't something he planned on pursuing for a career but it was a sport he enjoyed. He used to be one of the best players in the entire city. He'd helped his teams win numerous championships in the past and had been voted MVP on more than one occasion. Harry knew he would eventually have to stop playing and become serious with his studies but he had thought he would get a few more years. He had thought he would end it on his terms.

The door to his room suddenly opened and Harry turned in confusion. He blinked in surprise as Heero came in silently.

“Heero?”

The butler paused, obviously caught off guard by Harry's wakeful state. He frowned as he walked over to the bed.

“You should be asleep. You have your business course at the University tomorrow.”

“It's too hot to sleep,” Harry whined. He closed his eyes and groaned in annoyance. His knee hurt no matter what position he was in.

“I will tell the maintenance worker to install an air conditioner tomorrow.”

“Thanks...”

Heero stared at the teen. Harry was in a light tank top and his boxers. His eyes were closed and an arm thrown over his forward, pulling his shirt up enough to expose his midriff. Heero caught himself staring and turned away. Harry groaned unhappily and placed a hand on his knee. Heero frowned at the movement and sat on the bed, startling the teen into sitting up.

“Heero?”

“Lay down,” he ordered. Slowly, Harry complied.

Heero gently placed his hands on Harry's knee, making the teen jump. He lightly rubbed his hands over the sore limb, carefully working the muscle. Harry hissed in discomfort.

“Try and relax,” Heero ordered. “Is it only your knee or your whole leg?”

“It's just my knee right now...” Harry admitted quietly. “Sometimes it's my whole leg and sometimes it's just the knee. I've tried everything but nothing helps.”

Heero nodded as he gently began applying pressure. Harry slowly started to relax as he worked. Heero watched his face, noting how Harry had closed his eyes and he no longer looked in pain. He applied more pressure, working the muscle carefully and skillfully.

“Where'd you learn this?” Harry asked quietly. Heero noted his voice sounded tired now.

“When I was younger I often pushed my body too hard when working out. I learned how to properly massage a muscle after hurting it.”

“Ah! Oh, right there!” Harry whispered. “That spot hurts...”

Heero paid more attention to where his hands were. “What does your doctor say about this pain?”

“That it'll go away on it's own, with time.”

“That is a useless answer.”

Harry laughed, opening his eyes. “I know, right?”

Their gazes met and Harry found himself lost in the dark blue eyes. Even though it was night he could see Heero perfectly by the moonlight shining in through the open window. His skin was darker than Harry's but not quite tan. He had his butler suit on but it was untucked and unbuttoned. It was the first time Harry had seen the other man so casual.

Without realizing it, Harry sat up and moved closer. Heero's hands slowly came to a stop but didn't leave his leg. Harry stared at Heero's lips, licking his own. He wondered what they would taste like. Would kissing a boy be the same as kissing a girl? Harry was only an inch away, he could feel Heero's controlled breathing on his face.

Before he could close the distance a hand was placed on his cheek. Heero's fingertips were calloused but his touch was gentle. Harry closed his eyes and leaned his face into the hand. Heero stared at him, taken in by his beauty. Harry was pale in the moonlight. He appeared so relaxed and content that the image was breathtaking.

Abruptly Heero stood. Harry was startled out of his dream-like state and turned red as he realized what had just happened. Heero stared down at him, his face stoic.

“Get some sleep. I will have the AC installed tomorrow.”

Harry could only nod as Heero left the room swiftly, shutting the door behind him. Taking a deep breath, Heero glanced down at himself and shook his head. He had a feeling this assignment was going to get him into some unexpected trouble.

Back in his room, Harry lay back down and smiled as he fell asleep easily.

 

**A/N: This chapter was showing Heero's developing feeling for Harry. Because he's older he's already figured out who he is sexually so his issues will be different from Harry's. I hope you liked seeing things through his eyes.**

**The scene at the end was a popularly requested one, of Heero rubbing Harry's leg for him. More than one person wanted to see that so I hope you guys liked it. Unfortunately many of the other scenes you've requested can't be written for while because they require the boys to be further along in the relationship.**

**Also, I've had a couple people mention that seeing Duo/Sirius as a side pairing for fun would be nice. Any opinions? I've never thought of that pairing but I'd be willing to give it a shot if you want to see it. It would only be a side pairing though.**

 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So Trowa and Wufei get very little screen time in this story. Hence Trowa's role in this chapter. I just wanted them to be involved.**

**Sorry for the late update. Just haven't been inspired on this story. Maybe reviews will help lol.**

**Chapter Five**

            Saturday was probably the worst day of the week for Harry. He was envious of all his friends who were excited for the weekend. They talked happily about sleeping in and watching cartoons like children. Harry wished he was allowed to be like that once in awhile. Instead he was forced to wake up at the same time as always and put on a very uncomfortable blue suit to attend classes at the local college. His father insisted he take the business courses in preparation for the when he became an adult and started to work at the company.

            Normally Harry had to be pried from bed with the jaws of life on Saturday mornings but today he surprisingly woke up on his own. The teen was in a good mood and stood from bed without thinking. He flinched harshly but stopped in surprise, looking down at his leg in shock. It didn't hurt. Hesitantly, Harry bounced on his toes. His leg was stiff but not sore.

            A grin spread across his face as he hurried to the bathroom. He didn't need to rush, as he was early for once, but being able to walk pain free in the morning for the first time since the accident had him in a wonderful mood. He would have to thank you Heero—

            Harry stopped mid-step.

            Heero.

            Heero and Harry had almost kissed last night.

            Harry had almost kissed his butler last night while getting a very wonderful massage.

            The teen's face flared bright red as he remembered the scene. He had been so relaxed and happy that he hadn't thought. Harry was just so grateful that someone had finally taken the time to help him with his pain that he had let himself go. He had acted without thinking and as a result had nearly kissed his butler.

            Harry hurried into the bathroom and splashed water on his face in an effort to cool down. Despite his embarrassment, Harry also felt a little giddy. A girlish giggle was threatening to escape his lips but he forcefully shoved it down. He may be fantasizing about a boy but that did not mean he was going to start acting like some silly schoolgirl. He was still a man, damn it!

            After finishing his morning bathroom routine, Harry returned to his room. He was stopped short by the site of his butler laying out clothes on his bed. Heero was once more dressed in his semi-formal suit that was perfectly kept. All traces of his casual attitude from the night before were gone and it was business like usual.

            Harry wasn't sure if he was relieved or annoyed by this.

            Heero's ice blue eyes looked up and Harry had to struggle to not turn away from the intense gaze. He smiled awkwardly.

            “Morning...”

            “Good morning. I have chosen a suit for you and have breakfast waiting downstairs. Please do no procrastinate.”

            Harry stepped out of the way quickly as Heero approached. He felt his cheeks warm again and couldn't help fidgeting slightly. Heero was acting like nothing had happened. Last night wasn't some crazy hormone-induced dream, right?

            Heero paused by the door and glanced at Harry. “How is your leg feeling?”

            “Oh, a lot better!” Harry stammered quickly. “Thank you so much!”

            Heero smiled. “You're welcome.”

            Once he left, Harry felt the urge to giggle again. That was the first time he had seen Heero smile. Not smirk, not sneer, but actually _smile._ At it was directed at _him._ Feeling overwhelmingly happy, Harry quickly got dressed, for once looking forward to Saturday.

*!*!*

            Business Ethics was a very boring class but Harry could usually force himself to pay attention. Today however, his mind was filled with thoughts of Heero. He wasn't sure what to do next. Heero hadn't said anything about their almost kiss the night before and acted like it was business as usual. This would have hurt Harry's feelings if not for the fact that he picked on subtle changes in Heero's behavior. His tone wasn't as flat when he spoke and held a hint of affection. He was also more relaxed and had engaged in more small talk than usual. All of these signs were reassuring to Harry but left him wondering what to do next.

            Harry had only dated two girls before and each one had chosen to pursue him. He had returned their affections but rarely did he initiate anything. Harry wasn't sure if that was because he preferred the other person to take the lead or if he had just never found someone he liked enough to be forward towards. Unfortunately Harry had a nasty feeling that he would have to make the first move. Heero may have had started to relax a bit but he was still strict and uptight. He probably wouldn't break the rules unless Harry did something first.

            The students around him suddenly stood and started to gather their books. Harry was startled from his thoughts and realized it was time for break. The Saturday class was four hours long so they got a short break halfway through. Harry hadn't realized so much time had passed already, he was so lost in his thoughts. He stood and stretched but felt something smack his arm when he did.

            Startled, Harry turned around quickly. “I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention!”

            The boy Harry had accidentally hit was probably a year older than him. He was very attractive with a long face and well defined jaw. His nose was flat and his cheek bones high. His eyes were vibrant and such a dark brown they were almost red in the right light. For a moment Harry was struck dumb by the handsome teen and he could only stare.

            “It's quite alright. I wasn't watching where I was going either.” The teen had a slight accent that Harry couldn't place. He was smiling politely. “I'm Tom Riddle, Jr.”

            “Harry Potter.” Harry held out his hand. “I don't remember seeing you in class before.”

            “I just transferred in,” Tom explained. “I usually go to school elsewhere but recent circumstances have forced me to switch.”

            He grasped Harry's hand and the younger teen felt electricity shot through his fingers. It was rather unpleasant and Harry suddenly felt awkward though he wasn't sure why.

            “You said Potter... are you related the Potter Corporation?”

            “That's my father, yes,” Harry answered. He took his hand back as casually as he could, rubbing it with his thumb. “And you're a Riddle? As in the computer conglomerate?”

            “Yes, that would be my father as well. Shall we get a bite to eat? We still have awhile before this tedious class ends.”

            “Sure...”

            Harry ignored the nagging voice in the back of his head and followed Tom down the stairs out of the classroom.

            “I only attend this type of extra lessons because it looks good on a college resume,” Tom admitted. “I already know most everything the professor is lecturing about.”

            “I'm only here because my dad insists,” Harry admitted. “Did you bring a lunch or do you want to go the cafe?”

            “Cafe is fine.”

            They walked in silence and bought their food. Harry was about to lead them to a table where some of their classmates were already sitting but Tom abruptly turned and made his way to an empty table in the opposite direction. Harry followed after a moment.

            They sat in an awkward silence. At least, it was awkward for Harry, Tom seemed perfectly content. Casting about for something to fill the quiet Harry asked, “So how old are you?”

            “Eighteen,” Tom answered promptly. “And you?”

            “Seventeen.”

            They both fell quite and Harry tried again. “Er... what school do you go to?”

            It might have been Harry's imagination but Tom seemed amused as he glanced at him. As if he thought Harry's need to fill the silence was funny. “I used to go to Durmstrang University in Germany but my father has just pulled me out and brought me back here.”

            “That sucks,” Harry muttered. “Isn't this your senior year? That would be terrible to be pulled out of your school halfway through and have to graduate with a group of strangers.”

            Tom shrugged. “It's not my first choice, that's for sure. But Hogwarts is a better school and looks better on college applications. That's why he wants me to graduate from there.”

            “Hogwarts?” Harry exclaimed. “That's where I go! I'm a Junior.”

            Tom smiled kindly but for some reason it put Harry on edge. His smile was pretty, as he was a fairly handsome man, but it didn't reach his eyes. His dark brown eyes were cold even as he grinned.

            “Well I'm glad that I'll know someone when I start Monday, even if you are a Junior.”

            “Er, right.”

            They chatted about Hogwarts and classes after that, with Harry telling Tom about some of the teachers. After the break they returned to class and Harry was surprised when the other teen moved his belongings to sit next to him for the remainder of the period. Harry was worried he would try and talk through the lecture but Tom dutifully took notes and focused, even though he claimed to already know all the material.

            When the class finally ended Harry let out a relieved sigh. “Good, now my weekend can finally start!”

            Tom smiled at him and Harry once again noticed how cold his eyes were. It wasn't something noticeable until he smiled and then it became blatantly obvious, at least to Harry. He shook his head and gathered his stuff.

            “So do you have any plans for the day?” Harry asked politely.

            “I have one more class to attend then must complete my weekend homework. How about you?”

            “I'm done for the day,” Harry admitted. “I've still got homework too but it can wait until tomorrow.”

            “You shouldn't procrastinate. It is a sign of weakness.”

            Harry sent him a confused glare. “Or maybe I work better under pressure.”

            They were interrupted by the teacher walking up to them silently, holding a neat folder in his hand. Harry smiled happily at the man. “Good afternoon, Professor Barton.”

            “Mr. Potter. If you have a moment I would like to speak about your last assignment.”

            “Sure.” Harry turned to Tom and gave a little wave. “I'll see you later.”

            “Monday.”

            “What? Oh, right! I'll keep an eye out for you on school Monday.”

            Tom nodded and left without acknowledging Professor Barton. Once he was gone the two sat at one of the empty tables.

            “Was there something wrong with my report?” Harry asked.

            Trowa handed the paper over to him and Harry noticed the B at the top. He shrugged to himself. He had no problem with a B. It might not have been an A but it was still above average.

            “This was not a bad report however I was surprised by the lack of quality. You lost the most points because you didn't research many of your facts. It also did not meet the length requirements I asked for.”

            Harry looked apologetic. “I'm sorry, Professor. When I was writing it I was having some... problems at home. I guess I let it affect my work more than I thought.”

            “Are your parents well?”

            “Oh they're fine!” Harry assured. “What happened was they hired me a new butler and he and I didn't get along well at first.”

            Trowa raised an eyebrow in question.

            “But it's fine now! We've come to an understanding and are getting along great.” Harry suddenly felt his face warm up as he remembered the previous night. Trowa noticed right away but decided not to comment on Harry's suddenly red cheeks.

            “Very well,” Trowa stood. “As long as this does not become a pattern.”

            “It won't,” Harry assured. He looked around the classroom and noticed it was empty except for them. He smiled widely. “So how's Quatre? My parents told me they went to see him a couple weeks ago. I was mad that I didn't get to go.”

            Trowa nodded, a small smile flickering across his face. “He's doing well. Working too hard, as usual.”

            “You guys should come over for dinner again,” Harry suggested. “I don't know when my parents are free but I'm home every night. I can introduce you to my new butler! He's pretty cool.”

            Trowa turned his head to hide a smile. “I'll mention it to Quatre. I have another class to get to.”

            “Oh right! Sorry about holding you up. See you next week Trowa.”

            “Professor.”

            “Right, see you next week, Professor Barton.”

            Harry waved as he hurried from the room. He nearly bumped into an Asian man walking in at a brisk pace. Harry muttered a quick apology before leaving. Wufei stared after him in surprise.

            “Isn't that the boy Heero's currently assigned to?” he asked in lieu of a greeting.

            “Yes. The Potters have been friends with the Winner family for many years. It's why Heero and Duo were assigned to their detail, Quatre requested them personally.”

            “I see. Is that why he is in your class?”

            “No, that is mere coincident. Did you need something, Wufei? I'm running late.”

            “I'm working a case and had a question that I was hoping you could assist with. I would ask Quatre, as it is corporate related, but he's not answering calls right now.”

            “He's in a meeting until late this afternoon. Is it urgent?”

            “Not especially. I'm merely following up on a lead.”

            “Very well. E-mail me the files and I'll look it over when I'm finished with my afternoon lectures.”

            “Thank you.”

*!*!*

            Harry stretched as well as he could in the confines of his family's jeep. He lay his head back and sighed deeply.

            “How was your class?” Heero asked glancing over at him briefly.

            “It was okay, kinda boring but when is school not, right?” Harry smiled lightly. “There's a new kid in my class, Tom Riddle, Jr. He just transferred in and is also going to be starting at Hogwarts Monday.”

            Heero frowned in thought as he recognized the name. “The Riddles own a computer technology company.” Many of Heero's own devices were manufactured by them.

            “Yeah. I guess he got pulled out of his German school to finish up here.”

            Heero glanced over and noticed Harry's contemplative face staring out the window. “Do you not like this person?”

            “What? No it's not that...” Harry frowned. “He was super polite and nice the whole time we talked it's just...”

            Heero didn't say anything as he waited for Harry to gather his thoughts.

            “Something about him creeped me out. I don't know what or why. Like I said, he was kind and polite. But my instinct was that something wasn't right.”

            “A gut feeling is believed to be your senses gathering information and your subconscious interrupting that information.”

            “So you think my gut is telling me Tom Riddle is a creep even though he was nothing but nice to me?”

            “I will look into it.”

            Harry blinked and sat up in surprise. “Look into it? What does that mean?”

            “I was not speaking cryptically.”

            Green eyes narrowed. “You know what my instincts are telling me right now? _You're_ not a normal butler.”

            Heero raised an eyebrow at the statement and didn't answer.

            “Maybe _I'll_ look into _you._ ”

            “You will look into me?” His voice was tinged with amused disbelief.

            “I wasn't speaking cryptically, Heero,” Harry teased.

            Heero shook his head and hid a smile.

*!*!*

            Harry forgot all about investigating Heero as soon as they arrived home. He planned on calling his friends to see who wanted to hang out but to his immense surprise and delight his parents were home. Of course Sirius was with them, as well as Duo, the new head of security. The few times Harry had seen his parents the last couple of weeks Duo had been there. Harry briefly wondered if Duo was actually a personal bodyguard. The thought worried him. He knew sometimes his father received death threats because of his money but Harry had never known those threats to be serious enough to need round the clock protection.

            Shoving the worry from his mind for the moment, Harry greeted his mother with a hug and kiss on the cheek. His father clapped his shoulder while Sirius ruffled his hair. Harry's face broke into a wide grin.

            “I didn't know you guys were going to be home.”

            “Neither did we,” James admitted. “But our event was canceled tonight and instead of going out we decided we wanted to spend the evening with you.”

            “It's been too long since we sat down as a family,” Lily agreed. “Do you have any plans with friends tonight?”

            “No,” Harry said quickly. “I'm completely free.”

            “Excellent!” James grinned. “Well I'm in the mood for a swim. Sirius, I've got a spare set of swim trunks if you care to join me.”

            “Sure, just let me go tell the chef to prepare a nice big plate of frog legs for dinner,” Sirius teased, sending a wink towards Harry. “Your favorite, right?”

            “Gross! Come on Uncle Sirius, you know I hate those more than anything!”

            The two older men laughed at Harry's whining tone. Lily gently whacked her husband on the shoulder.

            “Stop picking on him,” she ordered. “How about some lobster? You like that, don't you Harry?”

            “I love it,” Harry sighed. “But I'm allergic, remember? Last year at the Longbottom's party when I ate some and almost died?”

            “Oh of course!” Lily exclaimed.

            “That was because of the lobster?” James asked. “I thought you were just trying to get the Malfoy boy to leave you alone.”

            “Draco leaving me alone was probably the only good thing to come from the anaphylactic shock.” He looked at his parents. “How about just having burgers?”

            “Excellent!” Sirius exclaimed. “We don't even need chef for that.”

            “I'll fire up the grill,” James volunteered. “We'll have a good old fashioned family barbecue.”

            Harry nearly jumped up and down in excitement at the idea.

            “Then I'll send chef home early,” Lily offered. “Oh, and maybe I'll call Remus and invite him over. It's been too long.”

            “I said to Professor Barton today we'd try and invite him and Quatre over for dinner.”

            “I doubt Quatre will be able to come on such short notice but we'll give him an invite anyway,” James assured. He wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder. “So tell me how are your classes going? I know school isn't very fun but I hope you're at least behaving for Trowa. He is an old friend, after all.”

            Heero watched as James steered Harry upstairs, the rest of the family following. He smiled to himself, feeling content. His charge was obviously very excited to spend time with his parents and Heero knew how much it meant to him.

            “What are you smiling at?” Duo asked when the family was out of sight.

            “I am not smiling.”

            “Your lips aren't.” Duo poked his cheeks, making Heero scowl. “But your eyes are. You got a soft spot for the kid?”

            Heero decided against telling Duo how much of a “soft spot” he had developed for Harry. He was uncertain himself how true or deep his feelings were. There was no point in bringing it up before he was sure.

            “How is your mission progressing?”

            Duo sighed and leaned against the counter top in the kitchen where the two had wandered. They could hear laughter from the family upstairs.

            “Dead end after dead end,” Duo sighed. “We've been here for three weeks now and I've got nothing. None of the leads pan out and there's been no attacks or attempts on James's life.”

            “Nothing dangerous has occurred around Harry either,” Heero agreed.

            “I hate to say this, since these are Quatre's friends and all, but I think the police might have been right for once. This may just be a whole slew coincidences that were overreacted to.”

            “Hn.”

            “I'd be willing to give it another week but after that...” Duo shrugged. “I like James, I really do, but there's no point in us staying here much longer.”

            Heero nodded slowly. “We will remain a week longer. Stay diligent until then.”

            “Right.”

            They both put on professional expressions as the family came back downstairs, ready for their impromptu gathering.

*!*!*

            The next morning Harry slept in later than usual. When he finally pried his eyes open it was already eleven thirty. He stared at his clock and wondered if he could call down to the kitchen and order breakfast in bed. He knew if he asked the staff they would do it, it was their job after all, but Harry always felt like such a spoiled brat when he pulled stunts like that. His father thought it was funny but his mother always frowned in disapproval. She preferred for her son to be independent.

            Having talked himself out of ordering breakfast in bed, Harry sat up. He moved too quickly and got his leg trapped in the blankets. With a surprised shout, Harry twisted and fell out of bed with a hard thump.

            “Oh come on...”

            That was not a good way to start off the day. The door opened and Heero walked in, staring down at the heap of blankets Harry was tangled in. The teen groaned out loud. Of course Heero would walk in at the exact right moment to see the teen making a fool of himself. His butler had perfect timing like that.

            “Did you fall out of bed?”

            Harry turned red. “Of course not! I'm not some stupid ten year old.”

            “Then why are you on the floor?”

            “I was pulling all the blankets off my bed to be washed!” Harry was proud for the lie. He was usually terrible at making things up on the spot.

            “Laundry day is Wednesday. You fell out of your bed. Is your leg hurt?”

            Harry glared up at him. “Couldn't you at least pretend to believe me? You know, let me have some dignity?”

            “You're trapped in a pile of blankets on the floor.”

            “Oh shut up!”

            Completely embarrassed, Harry freed himself and stood. He blushed even harder when Heero's eyes trailed up his partially clothed body. It had been hot last night so he had slept without a shirt. Heero took a visible breath and forced himself to look at Harry's eyes.

            “I have made breakfast for you. Come down when you are ready.”

            He turned and left. Harry sat on the bed, sighing to himself. After a moment of thought, hr grabbed his cellphone and dialed Hermione's number. She answered on the second ring.

            “Hello?”

            “Hey Hermione!”

            “Good morning, Harry, what's up?”

            “I need some advice and well, you're my best friend and all soooo...”

            There was a long moment of awkward silence before Hermione spoke, her tone slightly annoyed. “Well? You have to actually ask a question if you want my help.”

            “I know, I'm sorry. I'm just embarrassed.”

            “Harry, it's me. You don't have to be embarrassed with me. What's going on?”

            “Well... I kinda have a crush on someone.”

            “Is it Heero?”

            Harry was caught off guard and stunned into silence. Hermione laughed on the other end.

            “Oh, I wish we were face to face. I bet you look like a fool right now.”

            “Hey! Come on... how'd you know?”

            “Please Harry, it was completely obvious. Ever since the day you met him all you've talked about is Heero. Even when you weren't getting along, all you could think about what was your butler.”

            “That's not true!”

            “Yes it is. Every lunch period all I heard about was Heero-this or Heero-that. He's the only butler of yours that I've met personally and the only one you've ever brought out with you. I mean, you brought him to Ron's game, remember? And he's gone to the mall with us more than once.”

            “Well that's just because he insists...” Harry argued weakly.

            “Which brings us to the next question I'm sure you're going to ask. Do you think he likes you back?”

            Harry could feel his face turn red and was glad Hermione couldn't see him. She kept talking, either ignoring or oblivious to his silent embarrassment.

            “I personally don't know him very well but think the odds are in your favor. I mean, he goes above and beyond his job description for you, you two are always together, and I'm sorry, I don't care how devoted you are to your work, if you don't like someone, you wouldn't be with them that much. Not to mention he's very protective of you.”

            “So you think there's hope?”

            “Possibly. He is older though.”

            “About six years.”

            “That's within the realm,” Hermione said. “Has anything happened between you two? Lingering touches or staring into each other's eyes?”

            “Actually...”

            “Tell me everything!”

            Harry was caught off guard at how excited his friend sounded. She cleared her throat and spoke a little more calmly.

            “I mean, tell me what happened.”

            “It was the other night. I couldn't sleep because my leg was bothering me and he came to check on me.”

            “Wait, check on you?”

            “Well yeah. He makes sure I'm comfortable and sleeping okay.”

            “And you think he doesn't like you? Never mind, go on.”

            “Well he came in and rubbed my leg for me and while he was doing that... I don't know. I'm not sure how it happened but before I knew it, I was thinking about kissing him.”

            “Did you?”

            “Almost.” Harry sighed in disappointment. “He pulled away before I could get up the courage to do it. But ever since then I've noticed him staring a lot more. And I've gotten him to smile a couple times.”

            “Well it sounds like you have a chance,” Hermione deduced. “But Harry, I think you're going to have to make the first move.”

            Harry groaned. He was terrible at making the first move.

            “Hear me out. Heero's technically your employee and a real stickler for the rules so he's not going to break them. You're going to have to give him permission and the best way to do that is let him know you're interested.”

            “You mean talk to him?”

            “Confessing your feelings is a start but I think you're going to have to take it a step further.”

            “You mean like sex?” Harry exclaimed.

            “What? No! I meant kiss him!” Hermione scowled. “Get your mind out of the gutter, Harry!”

            Harry groaned and flopped back on the bed. Hermione took a deep breath on the other end of the phone.

            “Harry, I think you have a pretty good shot. You like Heero and I think he likes you back. Just have faith in yourself and a little courage. You can do this.”

            He took a deep breath and sat up. “You're right, Hermione. I just have to be brave.”

            “I'm cheering for you!” Hermione said. “Call me with details.”

            Harry rolled his eyes. “Sure. Thanks Hermione.”

            “Thank me with details!”

            Harry laughed and hung up the phone. He stood, his face determined. He would do it today. He would confess his feelings to Heero without a doubt.

 

**A/N: In my mind Hermione is as big a fan girl for Heero/Harry as we are.**

**Lots to comment on this chapter. Tom and Harry have met. Many of you requested that Harry be able to tell that Tom is a bad guy so I had him being uncomfortable around him and his instincts telling him to be weary. I don't want him to be outright suspicious but at least awkward.**

**Heero is also starting to loosen up. I think a couple different people asked if Heero could/would take Harry to see Sally Po for his knee. I like this idea and want to write it in.**

**Okay now the next question for all of you! How would you like the confession to go down? Harry is shy but he's also brave. Should he gather his courage and blurt it out or should he stumble through an awkward confession until Heero takes pity on him and kisses him... or something?**

**What would you guys like to see? Let me know in the reviews !**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I got a brand new laptop and it’s freaking awesome. And the most awesome part if that I got Microsoft Word with it. I was using Open Office until now, which is fine but it doesn’t have grammar check. Word does. I feel it’s helped a lot and can see an improvement.**

**Anyways, sorry for the wait. Here’s the chapter everyone wants to see! The confession!**

**Chapter Six**

            Harry couldn't help but pout as he sat around the breakfast table, picking at his food. After speaking with Hermione he had hurried to dress and come downstairs only to find that his parents were still home. James was working out of his home office for the day and Lily was sitting at the table planning parties of some sort. Harry wasn't interested enough to ask. Sirius had left with Remus last night after their impromptu get together.

            Normally Harry would be excited to have his parents’ home. He rarely saw them so it was treat when the family spent time together. However, the teen really didn't want them floating around when he was trying to confess his feelings to Heero. The last thing he needed was to tell Heero he liked him and then die of embarrassment because his mother had overheard the conversation.

            But there was also another reason Harry was upset. With James being home, that meant Duo, his so-called head of security, was there with them. The braided man was currently leaning on the counter and chatting away happily with Heero, who was staring at his phone but would nod on occasion. Seeing the two of them act so cozy together made Harry's heart burn with jealously. It had taken weeks for Harry to become that comfortable with Heero and this Duo guy managed it after just meeting him twice?

            Heero chose that moment to look up from his phone. His eyes met Harry's and the teen looked away, embarrassed at being caught staring. Heero frowned.

            “Is there something wrong with your breakfast?”

            Harry looked down at his plate and realized he had barely touched it while thinking. He quickly took a bite.

            “No, it's fine!” Harry exclaimed and then turned red as food splattered out of his mouth while he was trying to talk. He grabbed a napkin and wiped it up quickly.

            Duo laughed at his antics. “What's got you all worked up, kid?”

            Harry glared at him. “Nothing. Excuse me, I have homework to do.”

            Harry could feel the confused looks on his back as he rushed from the kitchen. He cursed in his mind. That was not a good way to start things off. Harry hurried upstairs and shut himself in his room. He grabbed his phone and dialed Hermione. She answered on the first ring.

            “You can't have told him already,” she declared without bothering to say hello.

            Harry sighed. “My parents are home all day today.”

            “Really? Today of all days? That's bad luck.”

            “That's what I was thinking!”

            Hermione hmm-ed. “Well, they're probably wrapped up in their work, right? Just wait until they're out of the way and distracted.”

            “Well, they're not really the problem. My dad's head of security is here too. His name's Duo and he's nice and all...”

            “Is he distracting Heero?”

            “Yes! He's acting like they're old friends or something!” Harry complained. “They're like, joined at the hip!” He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “I don't get it! It took me weeks to get Heero to say more than two words to me and this guy manages it in one day?”

            “Calm down, Harry,” Hermione soothed. “There's probably something going on that we're missing. You can figure it out later. Right now you need to stay on task. Wait for an opportunity when you two are alone. And if that doesn't work, politely ask Heero to help you with something private in your room or by himself.”

            The teen sighed and sat on the bed. “I don't know anymore, Hermione... I'm already really nervous and now I have to go through all this? Maybe this is a sign that I shouldn't confess my feelings to Heero.”

            “It is not!” Hermione declared. “Harry, if something is worth having, then it's worth working for! Don't chicken out on me now!”

            Harry was once again caught off guard by his friend's fierceness. She acted more invested in Harry's feelings than he did.

            “Okay, I'll try.”

            “That's the spirit! Call me anytime today if you need help or advice. I'm cheering for you, Harry!”

            “Why?” he asked genuinely confused and curious.

            She was silent for a moment before speaking in an annoyed tone. “Because I want you to be happy of course. Now stop stalling and go find Heero.”

            She hung up without a farewell and Harry stared at his phone with a frown. For some reason, he got the feeling Hermione was only telling him what he wanted to here. He shrugged and pushed it from his mind. Right now he needed to plan and focus.

*!*!*

            Duo couldn't stop the smile on his face as he walked back downstairs. After Harry's little storm out he had decided to find the kid and ask him what was up. Harry seemed to be angry with him all morning, shooting him glares and annoyed looks. Heero, of course, was oblivious to it all, and had no idea why his charge was so moody.

            Duo was so glad he gone upstairs. Harry wasn't aware anyone was listening outside his bedroom door and hadn't bothered to speak in a low voice to avoid being overheard. Who would have thought Heero's charge would develop such a big crush? Duo couldn't say he blamed the kid. Heero was extraordinarily handsome and, once you got past the rough exterior, a very kind person.

            Heero glanced up when Duo entered the kitchen. Lily had moved into the living room and the staff had Sundays off, leaving the two alone.

            “Did you talk to him?” Heero asked.

            “He was on the phone with a friend,” Duo answered. A mischievous glint entered his eyes. “Though I have a pretty good idea now why he was mean-mugging me all morning.”

            Heero narrowed his gaze. “What are you up to?”

            “Nothing Hee-chan. Nothing at all.” Duo casually grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter. “Soooo... what do you think of your charge?”

            “Elaborate.”

            “Do you like him? Dislike him? Care about him one way or the other?”

            Heero frowned and tapped at his phone for a moment before answering. “We have become friends.”

            “Friends. Friends, that's good.” Duo nodded. “Are we talking like, Wufei level friends or you and me level?”

            “I do not understand your question. I do not rank my friendship in terms of levels.”

            “Okay okay...”

            Heero frowned and set his phone aside. “What are you trying to ascertain?”

            “Do you have a crush on Harry?” Duo asked bluntly and to the point. Heero liked things to be direct.

            The man blinked in surprise and Duo nearly burst into laughter at his stunned face.

            “Why are you asking me this?”

            Ah, answering a question with a question. Duo was now positive that Heero had some sort of feelings towards his charge. Harry was seventeen, nearly eighteen, so he was legal (close enough) and only a few years younger than Heero. Age wasn't an issue. Heero working for the Potters might get in the way though. Duo could attest for what a stickler Heero was for the rules. Harry would have to push pretty hard to get them past that.

            “Cuz I'm pretty sure he's got a big crush on you,” Duo said in a teasing voice.

            “You did not talk to him.”

            “No, but I did eavesdrop on his phone conversation.”

            Duo was pleased when Heero glanced away, a thoughtful look crossing his face. He grinned.

            “Tell you what, you've set up security around this place, right? How about I go check on James and then do your security check for you? You can go talk to Harry _alone,_ see what he has to say.”

            Heero stared at him suspiciously.

            “What?” Duo shrugged, the picture of innocence. “Just go. I'll take care of everything work related.” He pat his shoulder with a smile. “Don’t be good, Heero.” And with a wink Duo was gone, leaving Heero staring after him.

*!*!*

            Harry had a habit of cleaning when he was nervous. When he was a child he had bit his nails but his mother had scolded him for that thoroughly. Her anger just made him nervous and then Harry would start to cry. Annabelle, Harry's first maid, had been the one who taught him to do something useful with his nervous energy to help relax. That was why Harry was cleaning his room as he tried to plan what he was going to say to Heero as soon as he got him alone.

            “Heero, I like you,” Harry stated. “Like, like-like you.” He growled and shook his head. “No, that’s stupid. Okay… Heero, I have a crush on you! …No, that makes me sound like some dumb teenager. How about, Heero, I have strong romantic feelings towards you and would like to act upon them.” He laughed at himself. “Yeah, that’s the best—”

            Harry turned and felt his heart stop dead in his chest. His breath caught and his eyes widened as he spotted Heero standing in the doorway to his room, staring at him.

            “H-how long have you been there?”

            Heero paused before answering. “Since ‘like-like’.”

            Harry’s face was so hot he was certain he was about to burst into flames. He suddenly found he couldn’t look at Heero anymore and turned his gaze to the floor. Of all the times for him to start talking to himself, why, oh why, did he have to start now?

            “I prefer the third one.”

            Confused, Harry glanced up and noticed Heero had come closer. “What?” he asked dumbly.

            “I prefer the third confession. It is professional, direct, and leaves no room for misinterpretation.”

            “I was trying to channel you when I said it.”

            Heero raised an eyebrow, now within arm’s reach. “You succeed.”

            Harry could feel the corners of his mouth tugging into a smile. “So if you were going to respond you would say something like…”

            “I return your romantic feelings and agree to act upon them.”

            Harry didn’t bother pointing out that that was the most unromantic way to confess to anyone, ever. Right now, he didn’t care. He gathered his courage and stepped forward, closing the distance between them by kissing Heero on the lips. They could figure out how to be romantic later, right now the only important thing was discovering how good they were at kissing.

            Heero’s lips were cool and soft. Harry didn’t press hard, not wanting to be anymore forward than he already was. A hand slipped onto his lower back as Heero gently pulled him closer. Harry sighed softly and rest a hand on the older man’s arm. He could feel how muscled Heero was and felt a rush of excitement. Heero could easily pick him and toss him onto the bed, hold him down while they kissed. No matter how Harry fought, Heero could pin him easily and have his way…

            Harry pulled away abruptly, his face red. Maybe he should keep the perverted thoughts for later.

            Harry looked up at Heero and noticed the man’s face was impassive as always. But Harry had been watching Heero enough to catch the small signs of how he was feeling. It was really all in his eyes. Heero’s eyes were light and slightly wrinkled around the corners, meaning he was happy. The thought made Harry grin widely.

            “So um…” Harry was at a loss for what to say. He frowned playfully and gently smacked Heero’s arm. “Next time knock. You ruined my big moment.”

            “Would you prefer I didn’t come up and you spent the rest of the day being nervous and moody?”

            Harry puffed up, indignant. “I am not moody.”

            “I disagree.”

            “Well no one asked you!”

            They were both smiling at their silly conversation but the moment was ruined as bang tore through the house. The walls shook and the glass windows cracked. Heero grabbed Harry and shoved him to the floor, covering him with his body.

            “What was that?” Harry yelled, his ears ringing painfully.

            “Stay down!” Heero ordered. He grabbed his phone and pressed an emergency button. “02! Report!”

            It took a long minute before Duo’s voice responded. “Front door, main entrance. On route to James’s office.”

            “Dad!” Harry exclaimed.

            He caught Heero by surprise by suddenly jumping to his feet. Heero reached for him but Harry was fast and good at dodging people. He flew through the hallway but was forced to come to an abrupt stop as he reached the stairs. The flight of steps was missing, destroyed completely. The main entrance hall was ruined and small fires burned everywhere. Dimly, Harry heard sirens far away as he stared with wide eyes at the destruction of his home. Heero grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the unstable ledge.

            Harry turned to him quickly. “Are my parents alright?”

            “Duo, have you located James?”

            “Got him,” Duo’s voice confirmed. “He’s alert but smacked his head pretty hard. I’ve already called for an ambulance.”

            “An ambulance!” Harry exclaimed. “What about my mom? Where’s she?”

            Duo didn’t answer and Harry felt himself panic. His mother preferred to work in the living room when she was home. The explosion could have easily hurt her, considering how damaged the main area was now. Harry had to find her, he had to know she was safe.

            “We will go down the back stairs,” Heero ordered.

            “There’s no time for that!” Harry shouted. “My mom could need help right now!”

            With his adrenaline pumping, Harry shook Heero off and ran forward. Without a thought he jumped down to the first floor, remembering to bend his knees as he landed. It didn’t help and his leg roared with pain from the stupid stunt. Harry tumbled forward and clutched his knee but forced himself to stand. He limped towards the living room, hearing a curse and thud behind him as Heero followed.

            “Mom!”

            Harry coughed as the smoke from the small fires got in his lungs. Heero grabbed his arm and helped Harry limp into the living room. Lily was lying on the floor, trapped under a fallen bookcase covered in debris.

            “Mom!”

            Heero quickly lifted the bookcase while Harry grabbed his mother and pulled her free. Lily stirred and her eyes fluttered before she fell still. Harry felt tears prick the corners of his eyes.

            “Momma?” he called.

            Heero touched her neck. “She has a strong pulse. She is merely unconscious.” He grabbed his phone again. “02, we have Lily but she’s injured.”

            “Emergency crews are less than two minutes out.”

            Sirens could be heard in the distance, getting louder.

            “Confirmed. Remain where you are until backup arrives. Did you see the attacker?”

            “Negative. But I’m willing to bet the ten thousand cameras you set up got a picture. I mean, they attacked the front door for Christ’s sake…”

            Heero didn’t answer as he looked at Harry, who was cradling his mother in his lap. The teen was staring at him with wide eyes, looking shocked and confused. His face was covered with dust and his hands were shaking, though he was trying to hide it.

            “You’re not a real butler, are you?”

            Heero shook his head. “I was hired to protect you.”

            Harry looked around at his ruined home. “From who?”

            “We will soon find out.”

*!*!*

            Harry hated hospitals. Twice in his life he had been in them for serious problems and each time it was because someone had tried to murder his family. Because he was so far from the explosion, Harry hadn’t been harmed. The only reason he was in a hospital bed now was because he had foolishly jumped from the second floor to the first to find his mother. The stunt had blown his knee out and put him in a brace.

            James had fallen when the explosion shook the house and hit his head on his desk. He had a minor concussion that the doctors weren’t overly concerned about. They decided to keep him overnight for observation before releasing him.

            Lily had been hurt the worst, as she had been closet to the attack. The explosion had sent her flying into the bookcase that collapsed on top of her. Ironically, that same bookcase had saved her life as the falling debris landed on it instead of her. She was still unconscious and suffered a broken arm but the doctors were cautiously optimistic about her chances of waking up on her own in a few days. She was in the ICU and James was glued to her side, leaving only once every couple of hours to check on Harry before returning to his wife.

            Currently, Harry was sitting in his bed, staring out the window. He had a room to himself with an armed guard outside his door. Though whether his father or Heero had ordered the guard, Harry wasn’t sure.

            There was a knock and Harry turned as the guard opened the door and stuck his head in. He was an Asian man with a serious face and dark eyes. He reminded Harry a lot of Heero with his single-minded determination.

            “Mr. Potter, there is a girl here to see, Hermione Granger.”

            Harry smiled. “Could you let her in please?”

            “I will as soon as I am finished inspecting her belongings.”

            Harry nodded as Wufei ducked back out. No one was allowed to enter his room without being thoroughly checked, not even the doctors. A few minutes later, a very hassled Hermione entered the room, clutching her bags and scowling.

            “That was extremely unpleasant!” she declared. Her angry eyes softened as she spotted her best friend. “Oh Harry…”

            Hermione placed her belongings on a table before carefully sitting on the bed. She threw her arms around him and Harry hugged her back tightly, burring his face in her bushy hair.

            “My mum…” he whispered, feeling tears sting his eyes.

            “Shh, she’s going to be okay. Don’t worry.”

            They hugged for another minute before Harry pulled away. Hermione allowed him a moment to wipe his eyes and gather himself.

            “I brought you your homework.”

            Harry stared. “Seriously? It’s Monday. I haven’t even been out of school for a whole day yet.”

            “I assumed you would be bored, cooped up in the hospital room. And we both know you’re not going back to school for at least a week, if not longer.” She passed over the papers. “Sorry it’s messed up. That guard out there insisted on checking everything.”

            “His name’s Wufei. Heero introduced me really quick but I was pretty out of it. He works with Duo and agreed to act as my guard. Duo’s keeping an eye on my parents.”

            “Where’s Heero?”

            Harry shrugged. “Tracking down the guy who did this, I think.”

            “Wait, _Heero_ is? I thought Duo was the head of security.”

            “Yeah, so did I.” Harry’s voice was clearly annoyed as he leaned back and glared out the window. “Apparently, Heero and Duo are both private bodyguards my parents hired. They didn’t want me to know that someone was threatening my dad’s life so they had Heero pose as my butler.”

            Hermione frowned thoughtfully. “Well that certainly explains a lot of things about him.”

            “Like why he sucks at being a butler.”

            “Why he was so demanding and protective.”

            “Why he ran background checks on everyone I’ve ever met.”

            “Heero being a bodyguard makes a lot more sense than him being a butler.”

            Harry nodded and leaned back, closing his eyes. Hermione shifted so she was sitting crossed leg on the bed, facing him.

            “So do they know who did it?”

            Harry nodded.

            “…Can you tell me?”

            He shook his head and Hermione frowned worriedly.

            “Harry?”

            “I don’t, Hermione!” he suddenly burst out. He sat up quickly, startling her. “I don’t know anything! I know that Heero knows who did this, but won’t tell me! No one will tell me anything!” He pointed harshly towards the door. “That guy out there, I searched for him online and look!” He quickly grabbed his laptop by the bed and shoved it towards Hermione. “He has all these awards, commendations, martial arts championships…”

            Hermione glanced at the search results. The man’s name was Chang Wufei and Harry was right, he was a decorated individual. There was even an article with a headline declaring he had saved the American president from assassination.

            “Why is someone so accomplished standing guard outside your door like some common security officer?”

            “Because he’s friends with Heero and Duo. Who, by the way, are also amazing. Look at the other tabs.”

            Hermione switched tabs in the browser and read through the pages quickly. Duo and Heero both were pictured together numerous times with famous politicians and business owners. They worked for a private corporation called the Preventers and were the top in their field. She found a picture and clicked, enlarging the image.

            “Hey, don’t you have a picture of this man at your house?”

            Harry leaned forward and snorted. “Yeah, that’s Quatre. He’s a big business tycoon who apparently is member of the Preventers too. He supports them a lot financially. And his boyfriend, Trowa Barton, is my college professor. They’re all old family friends.” Harry was getting worked up as he spoke, his voice steadily growing louder. “And I’ve told Trowa about Heero before and he didn’t say anything about knowing him, but he sure does. So basically, everyone knows each other and knew the real reason Heero was here but me. I was the only one left out of the loop. I was the only one who walked around like some brainless idiot making a fool out of myself!”

            “Harry calm down! You didn’t make a fool out of yourself! How would you have acted differently knowing any of this?”

            “I might have thought twice before kissing my dad’s bodyguard.”

            “Why would his job matt—wait a second did you just say kiss?” Hermione leaned forward intensely. “You _kissed_ Heero?”

            Harry blushed lightly but was too angry to feel overly embarrassed. “Yeah, I was practicing what to say to him when he walked in and heard me.”

            “He heard you practicing?” Hermione tried to hold back a giggle but couldn’t. “Oh, Harry…”

            “Right?” A small smile flittered across his face. “He said something completely unromantic but sweet, you know, in his own way. So I went for it. It was a pretty good kiss.”

            “Pretty good?”

            “Alright, so it was amazing! He’s obviously done this before because he really knew what he was doing.”

            Hermione frowned. “So why do you sound so angry? What happened next?”

            “My house got blown up.”

            Hermione gasped. “What? So you’re saying you confessed your feelings, got a kiss, and then this terrible event pulled you both apart? Revealing secrets about his past and causing you to become uncertain of your feelings because of those secrets?”

            Harry stared at her like she was crazy. “You make it sound like I’m in some terrible, clichéd movie.”

            “Well…” Hermione trailed off and giggled.

            “Are you enjoying this?”

            “Everything except for your house getting attacked!”

            “Hermione!”

            “I can’t help it! It’s so romantic! A forbidden love between employer and employee, littered with secrets and a mysterious past! I’m so jealous right now!”

            “Of what?” Harry exclaimed. “This isn’t a movie, Hermione! Heero lied to me!” He jerked forward and accidently hit his knee. Harry hissed in pain and stopped moving for a moment to catch his breath.

            “Careful!” Hermione scolded, standing up to get out of the way. “Stop flailing around or you’ll hurt yourself even more.”

            Harry groaned. “This sucks. Everything sucks.”

            She carefully straightened his blankets and reached behind him to fluff his pillows. “Maybe right now, but every good story needs a low point.”

            “Stop calling my life a tragic love story!”

            “Oh Harry, it will only be tragic if you and Heero don’t make up. Until then, it’s more like a mystery romance.”

            Harry grabbed one of his pillows and hit her.

**A/N: So I know I’m pretty terrible at answering reviews but please know I really do love and appreciate them. Like with this chapter. I was stuck so I went back and read reviews and it helped get me inspired, so thank you!**

**I hope you liked the confession scene. Coming up I’m going to have to get into Heero’s head and share his thoughts and feelings. Because I’m aiming to keep this story on the short side, the scenes/events tend to go at a faster pace.**

**So any guesses on who the bad guy is? The hints are the person was allowed past security, so security knows them, and they were stupid enough to attack the front door. It’s not much of a mystery I suppose.**

**Okay, last thing, sorry for the long note. I’m going on vacation tomorrow. My sister just had her first baby and my little brother is getting married so I’m going home to celebrate, yay! It’ll be awhile before the next chapter but hopefully not as long as this time. Thanks everyone!**

**Please review!**


End file.
